Aveugle (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Hermione rencontre une vieille dame qu'elle trouve étrangement familière... et un cadre familial auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. – Histoire d'Hermin22 – TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE - Auteur : "Hermione rencontre une vieille dame et fini dans les appartements de sa Directrice de Maison. Le résumé est nul mais l'histoire est belle."
1. Chapter 1

Histoire originale : Hermin22 (langue originale : anglais)

Pairing : Minerva/Hermione (amitié/famille)

Disclaimers : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Aveugle**

Chapitre 1

Le soleil commençait à perdre de sa puissance, mais il suffisait encore à réchauffer le sol, même dans les hauts plateaux écossais. Le début du trimestre était généralement calme. Tous les élèves ont agi comme s'ils étaient encore en vacances. Une attitude qu'Hermione n'avait jamais comprise et ne comprendrait jamais.

C'était le 3 septembre et Hermione était assise dehors, sous son arbre préféré, essayant de lire à l'avance son livre de Potions, lorsqu'une silhouette solitaire descendant de la colline attira son attention. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose semblait anormal. Soudain, la silhouette s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna, faisant quelques pas dans une direction pour s'arrêter à nouveau et se diriger dans une autre. Hermione se leva lentement, espérant avoir une meilleure vue de la silhouette et peut-être voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle décida alors de se rapprocher quand elle ne le put pas et qu'elle reconnut la silhouette comme celle d'une vieille dame. Il était très rare de voir un adulte autre que les professeurs, sur le terrain de Poudlard et Hermione continua à s'approcher avec précaution. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer, mais quand elle regarda mieux la vieille dame, il devint évident qu'elle était complètement désorientée.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer Hermione, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant, et cela commença à intriguer la jeune fille.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Demanda Hermione.

La vieille femme se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Oh bonjour. Oui, il semble que je sois un peu perdue. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction du lac?"

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit poliment Hermione et lui indiqua le chemin avec sa main.

"Je suis désolée, mais je crains que ma vision ne soit temporairement altérée."

"Oh, je suis désolée. Voudriez-vous que je vous accompagne?" Elle était aveugle. Bien, ça expliquait certaines de choses.

La femme âgée sourit joyeusement. "Ce serait très gentil de votre part. Est-ce loin d'ici ?"

«Trois minutes à pied, je dirais. Pouvez-vous y arriver? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

"Oh oui." Elle tendit la main dans la direction d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière fit un pas en avant, prenant le bras de la vieille femme. "Est-ce que tout va bien?" elle a demandé.

"Parfaitement bien", répondit-elle avec gratitude.

Elles commencèrent lentement à marcher et Hermione s'assura de les conduire à l'écart des inégalités de terrain.

"Dans quelle maison es-tu?" la femme aînée a demandé.

"Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis à Gryffondor."

La vieille femme les arrêta et tourna la tête vers Hermione. "Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je ne devrais pas être surprise."

"Pourquoi ça?"

En souriant, elle répondit: "Tu as été si gentille d'offrir de l'aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Evidemment Gryffondor."

"Je pense que cela a plus à voir avec les bonnes manières qu'avec le fait d'être un Gryffondor," objecta Hermione, faisant sourire la femme plus âgée. "Dans tous les cas, ton aide est grandement appréciée. J'avais besoin d'une promenade et d'un peu d'air frais."

"N'est-ce pas dangereux de se promener sur le terrain alors que vous ne pouvez pas voir? Je veux dire, vous auriez pu finir dans le lac," gronda gentiment Hermione.

"Oh non. J'ai passé tant d'années ici, j'aurais finalement trouvé mon chemin."

Hermione a choisi de ne pas commenter. Il était hautement douteux qu'elle ait fini par trouver son chemin.

Ayant atteint les rives du lac, Hermione demanda: "Nous y sommes. Y a-t-il un endroit spécial où vous voullez aller?"

La vieille femme secoua la tête. "Eh bien, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai été ici pour la dernière fois."

"Il y a un banc à quelques pas d'ici," Hermione décrivit le paysage.

"Ça a l'air charmant. Ces vieux os pourraient faire avec un peu de repos."

"C'est ce que nous ferons alors." Elle conduisit la gentille dame sur le banc et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et Hermione se demanda quel âge pouvait avoir la femme à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air un peu familière, mais la jeune sorcière était sûre qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées auparavant.

"Merci ma chérie. J'espère que je ne te retiens pas. Ma fille ne me le pardonnerait jamais." Elle ne lâcha pas la main d'Hermione pendant qu'elle parlait et cela n'a pas dérangé pas cette dernière. Elle supposait que pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir, il devait être apaisant de sentir la présence d'un autre être humain.

"Non, non," rassura Hermione. "Mes devoirs sont finis." Les devoirs n'étaient pas faits pour s'accumuler.

"Qui est votre fille?" elle a demandé, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

"Oh, quelle impolitesse de ma part! Je m'appelle Emma McGonagall."

"McGonagall?"

La vieille femme sourit amusée en entendant la voix choquée. "La même. Tu peux m'appeler Emma, bien sûr. Tu sembles un peu surprise", la voix d'Emma était clairement amusée.

"Oh bien, je n'ai pas… je…"

"Vous ne pensiez pas que votre vieux professeur aurait une mère encore plus âgée?" elle a souri.

"Quelque chose comme ça," admit Hermione. Pour être honnête, elle avait toujours pensé que son professeur n'avait plus de famille.

Emma tapota le bras de sa jeune compagne. "Une erreur facile à commettre. Ma fille est une personne très privée et cela m'aurait surprise si tu l'avais su."

"En tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard, vous avez très peu de vie privée. Je pense qu'il est compréhensible qu'elle veuille protéger le peu qu'elle ait." Hermione réfléchit à la nouvelle information avant de demander, "Restez-vous pour une visite longue?"

"On peut exprimer ça comme ça, j'imagine. J'ai eu quelques problèmes aux yeux et j'ai dû les faire soigner à St. Mangouste. Je l'avait retardé depuis trop longtemps."

Elle sourit gentiment quand elle sentit la main d'Hermione sur la sienne, demandant, "Est-ce que vous allez mieux maintenant?"

"Oui, merci, ma chérie. Cela peut prendre de deux semaines à deux mois, cependant, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir à nouveau. D'où mon séjour ici. Minerva pense que je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi toute seule pour le moment. "

"Si vous étiez ma mère, je préférerais aussi garder un œil sur vous." Acquiesça Hermione, ce qui fit soupirer Emma.

"Oui, oui. C'est raisonnable, mais quand on a l'habitude de mener une vie indépendante, c'est un changement désagréable d'être un tel fardeau", a admis la femme plus âgée, semblant un peu triste.

"Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau et je suis sûr que le Professeur McGonagall ne le pense pas non plus. Peut-être devriez-vous changer de point de vue. Vous devriez penser à votre séjour ici comme à des vacances et à une occasion de passer du temps avec votre fille, "Hermione essaya de réconforter sa compagne.

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira un peu et elle serra la main d'Hermione. "Et je t'ai rencontré. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que notre petite conversation signifie pour moi. Tu rends vraiment une vieille femme heureuse. Je n'aurais pas pu rester dans les quartiers de Minerva plus longtemps."

La jeune Gryffondor rougit un peu. "J'apprécie beaucoup notre conversation également."

La femme âgée sourit joyeusement. "Oh, c'est gentil de ta part de dire ça."

"Je le pense vraiment", assura Hermione. "Comment avez-vous convaincu votre fille de vous laisser errer par vous-même? Je pense toujours que c'est assez dangereux."

Emma sembla attrapée et Hermione soupira audiblement. "Vous lui avez dit, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa question fut accueillie avec silence. "Oh Emma, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude maintenant. Laissez-moi lui envoyer un Patronus."

"Tu peux lancer ce sort?" Demanda Emma surprise. "C'est assez avancé."

"Oui, je peux," confirma Hermione. "Puis-je le jeter maintenant?"

"Oh très bien," accepta la vieille sorcière malheureuse. "Si tu le dois."

Envoyant son Patronus, Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers sa compagne, voyant son expression lugubre. "Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment, mais j'ai deux amis qui ont tendance à avoir des problèmes. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être malade d'inquiétude."

"Tu as raison, bien sûr", acquiesça Emma. "Je suis juste triste de mettre fin à notre discussion. Je me sens un peu seul, enfermée à l'intérieur sans personne à qui parler. Minerva fait de son mieux pour me distraire, mais je suis sûr que tu sais à quel point elle est occupée."

Hermione tapota la main dans la sienne avec sympathie. "Je comprends, mais maintenant que je sais que vous êtes là, je pourrais m'arrêter et rendre visite, si vous le souhaitez."

"Tu es une fille si gentille, mais je suis sûre que tu as mieux à faire que de passer ton temps avec une vieille femme."

"Oh, bêtises. J'aime votre compagnie. Je passerai vous voir bientôt," la rassura Hermione.

"Eh bien, je suis impatiente d'y être." Le visage ridé se ralluma.

"Je vois que vous avez rencontré ma mère totalement irresponsable et déraisonnable", déclara une voix irritée derrière elles.

"Bonjour, Professeur. Oui, j'ai rencontré votre charmante mère." Hermione essaya d'atténuer la tension.

Le professeur McGonagall renifla et la vieille femme à côté d'Hermione se mit à rire et chercha aveuglément la joue de la fille pour la caresser. "Tu es un amour."

Hermione couvrit la main ridée sur sa joue avec la sienne et l'abaissa, mais sans la lâcher.

"Après avoir passé tout le temps dont j'avais besoin pour faire mon travail à te chercher, j'apprécierais que nous puissions rentrer maintenant. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas rendre à Miss Granger son devoir, que je devine bien rédigé." Hermione savait par le ton de son professeur que la conférence se poursuivrait en privé.

Emma soupira. "Bien sûr, Minerva. Je suis désolée."

Hermione se leva et aida la sorcière aînée à faire de même. Minerva contourna le banc et prit l'autre bras de sa mère.

"Viens-tu avec nous ou resteras-tu ici?" Emma a demandé.

La jeune fille a plié son bras pour offrir plus de soutien, ne lâchant jamais sa main. "Je viens également."

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça vivement. "Très bien."

La montée jusqu'au château était silencieuse et Hermione pouvait dire qu'Emma était fatiguée. Elle marchait plus lentement à mesure qu'elles avançaient et s'appuyait un peu plus sur les femmes à ses côtés.

Après avoir finalement atteint les quartiers du Professeur McGonagall, Emma chercha son chemin de la main d'Hermione à sa joue et se pencha pour y déposer un petit baiser. "Merci, ma chère fille. J'ai énormément apprécié votre compagnie."

Instinctivement, Hermione se pencha en avant et tira soigneusement la vieille femme dans une étreinte. "Et moi la vôtre. Prenez soin de vous et reposez-vous un peu. Vous avez l'air fatigué."

Emma acquiesça et le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge. "Merci beaucoup, Miss Granger. Votre aide a été très appréciée."

TBC

* * *

A votre bon cœur, nourrissez l'auteur :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione frappa timidement à la porte de son professeur et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un Professeur McGonagall complètement épuisée lui ouvre.

"Bonsoir, Professeur. Je suis ici pour rendre visite à Mme McGonagall." Hermione était un peu inquiète de demander à entrer dans les appartements privés de son Professeur, mais elle avait promis de rendre visite.

"C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je crains que ma mère ne soit un peu malade après son aventure de hier. Ce serait…"

Une voix venant de l'intérieur l'interrompit. "Minerva? Est-ce que c'est Hermione? Amène-là ici", elle appela.

En soupirant, le professeur McGonagall baissa la tête. "S'il vous plaît entrez, Miss Granger."

Hermione eut l'air coupable. Elle ne voulait pas déranger. "Je suis désolée, Professeur", murmura-t-elle.

Minerva leva les yeux. "Oh non, Miss Granger. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal."

Elle conduisit son élève à travers le salon vers ce qui devait être une chambre d'amis. De la porte, elle vit Emma allongée sur le lit.

"Hermione?" Emma a demandé.

"Oui, c'est moi", confirma Hermione.

"S'il te plait, entre. Je pense qu'il y a une chaise près de mon lit." Elle a levé ses deux mains pour la saluer et a semblé vraiment heureuse de sa visite.

"Bonjour", salua Hermione, prenant ses deux mains et les pressant doucement avant de lâcher la main gauche de la femme et de s'asseoir. "Comment allez-vous? Le professeur McGonagall a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien."

"Oh je vais bien - juste un peu affaiblie. Quand tu es aussi vieille que moi, tu apprends à prendre les jours comme ils viennent. Maintenant, dis à ma fille d'aller travailler."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler ainsi de son professeur préféré. "Mme McGonagall ! Chaque première année sait que personne ne dit quoi faire au Professeur McGonagall !"

"Est-ce vrai?" Demanda Emma amusée et rappela à la fille, "et c'est Emma, ma chérie."

Invisible pour l'aînée, Hermione se déplaça inconfortablement sur la chaise. "Je… ça semble un peu irrespectueux."

"Absurdité." Elle écarta l'inquiétude de la fille avec sa main gauche. "Mais si tu préfères, que penses-tu de tante Emma ou vu mon âge, de Grand-mère Emma?"

"Oh hm, Grand-mère Emma, alors?" Demanda timidement Hermione.

"Ma première petite-fille. Bien joué, Minerva!" La vieille femme taquina, semblant très satisfaite de son nouveau titre.

"Mère!" Minerva a réprimandé. "Miss Granger, je m'excuse pour le comportement effroyable de ma mère."

"Etre appelée ta fille est un honneur et pas du tout effroyable," répondit doucement Hermione, ne regardant pas sa chef de maison.

Les traits de la femme sévère s'adoucirent et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière qui n'y était pas auparavant.

"Détends-toi, Minerva, et maintenant va faire ton travail." Emma avait maintenant l'air moins taquine et ressemblait davantage à la mère inquiète qu'elle était.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva demanda une permission dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

La fille se retourna pour regarder son professeur et sourit de manière rassurante. "Nous serons bien."

"Très bien. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." Elle ne voulait pas charger sa jeune élève des soins de sa mère.

"Nous le ferons. Ne vous inquiétez pas," l'apaisa Hermione, regardant son professeur hocher la tête et sortir de la pièce.

"Maintenant, ma chérie, raconte-moi ta journée." Demanda Emma, ramenant l'attention de son visiteur sur elle. "Votre visite est bien sûr très appréciée, mais je pensais vous voir plus tôt."

"Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais je voulais d'abord finir mes devoirs de Métamorphose. C'était plus difficile que prévu." Pendant qu'elle travaillait à la mission, elle s'était demandée comment ses amis pourraient faire face aux devoirs. Elle soupçonnait que tôt ou tard elle allait devoir les aider.

"Est-ce qu'elle vous pousse trop fort avec la charge de travail? Dois-je avoir un mot avec elle? Vous êtes des enfants et vous avez besoin de temps libre aussi." Parfois, elle craignait que sa fille en demande autant à ses élèves qu'à elle-même.

"Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ne le faîtes pas." Hermione était pétrifiée qu'Emma parle à sa fille en son nom. "Elle nous donne toujours quelques jours pour un devoir de ce genre, mais je n'aime pas perdre ma concentration, alors je fais habituellement tout d'un coup."

"Je vois." Elle a vraiment vu. Elle a vu tellement de fille qu'elle a élevée autrefois. "Tu ressemble beaucoup à ma fille, tu sais ? Elle était la même quand elle était jeune et l'est toujours, je suppose."

Hermione était reconnaissante qu'Emma ne puisse pas la voir rougir. "Je vous remercie."

La vieille femme serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours. "Tu l'aimes bien, hm? Elle parle aussi très bien de toi."

Un sourire éclatant ornait le visage de la jeune sorcière.

"Oh mais quel hôte affreux j'ai été, je ne t'ai rien proposé ! Voulez-vous du thé ma chérie? Je vais appeler Minerva ..."

"Non je vous en prie." Elle avait assez perturbé la soirée du professeur. "J'aimerais une tasse de thé, mais s'il vous plaît, je peux l'obtenir moi-même."

"Très bien", acquiesça Emma.

"Dobby ?" La fille a demandé dans la chambre.

Un petit plop annonça l'arrivée de l'elfe. "Oui, maîtresse Hermione?" Il avait l'air aussi heureux que d'habitude et Hermione lui sourit.

"Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de prendre le thé pour Mme McGonagall et moi ?"

Le petit elfe était toujours ravi par le fait qu'Hermione demandait toujours gentiment. Il était un elfe libre, après tout. "Dobby serait ravi de prendre le thé pour les dames."

"Merci beaucoup, Dobby. Gingembre et citron pour moi et ...?"

"Même chose pour moi, s'il te plaît," Emma termina la phrase, ravie qu'Hermione traite si bien l'elfe.

"Oh, attend, Dobby, je vais demander au professeur McGonagall si elle veut aussi une tasse." Se tournant vers Emma, elle dit: "Je reviens tout de suite."

Hermione alla tranquillement dans le salon et trouva sa sévère directrice de maison a son bureau près de la fenêtre, profondément endormie sur ce qui ressemblait à des devoirs. Et maintenant? Elle ne voulait pas réveiller la femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, sinon elle se réveillerait avec une horrible douleur au cou.

Espérant que le professeur ne se réveillerait pas, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lévita avec précaution la femme endormie, la déposant sur le canapé devant le feu. Minerva remua légèrement avant de se blottir plus profondément dans les coussins. Soulagée, Hermione la recouvrit d'une couverture en tartan qu'elle avait trouvée sur la chaise voisine et quitta à nouveau la pièce.

"Je suis de retour", dit-elle pour faire savoir à Emma qu'elle était de nouveau dans la chambre. "Merci, Dobby, le Professeur ne veut pas de thé."

"Dobby revient tout de suite, Miss Hermione." Un autre plop et il était parti.

La jeune sorcière s'assit et pris instinctivement la main d'Emma.

"Minerva ne veut pas de thé?" elle a demandé, dubitative.

"Elle est endormie. Je l'ai trouvée avec la tête sur son bureau et je l'ai lévitée sur le canapé," expliqua Hermione.

Emma acquiesça. "Bien joué, ma chérie. J'aimerais qu'elle se repose davantage, mais elle n'arrête jamais de travailler."

* plop * "Voici votre thé, Miss Hermione et Mme McGonagall."

"Merci beaucoup", dit l'aînée avec bonté.

Hermione prit le plateau du petit elfe et le posa par terre. "Merci beaucoup, Dobby."

"De rien." Il se tourna vers Emma et expliqua: "Miss Hermione est mon amie."

"Elle est aussi mon amie," dit Emma et leva la main d'Hermione pour y déposer un petit baiser.

La jeune fille a été touchée et a doucement rendu le geste. "Comme vous l'êtes."

Les deux femmes furent tellement absorbées l'une par l'autre qu'elles n'ont pas remarqué le départ de Dobby.

"Voudrais-tu t'asseoir en buvant ton thé?"

"Oh oui." Elle se redressa, grimaçant de douleur lorsque ses vieux os se mirent en place.

Hermione avait l'air inquiète mais ne commenta pas. Voyant que son amie essayait de disposer les oreillers derrière elle pour la soutenir en position assise, elle dit: "Attendez, je vais vous aider."

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, les oreillers plutôt plats commencèrent à se développer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez grands pour soutenir le dos d'Emma.

"Merci ma chérie," dit la vieille femme en se réinstallant dans les coussins moelleux.

Hermione se baissa pour prendre le thé et tendit une tasse à son amie. "Voilà," dit-elle, conduisant la main d'Emma vers la tasse. "Il est à moitié plein et assez froid pour être bu."

En sirotant son propre thé, Hermione se pencha dans sa chaise, appréciant le silence confortable.

"Parle moi un peu de toi?" Emma a demandé.

"Oh euh, Grand-mère Emma, il n'y a pas grand chose à vous dire, j'en ai peur. Je suppose que je suis un peu ennuyeuse."

"Tu ne l'es pas !" la femme âgée a protesté. "Tu ne m'ennuies certainement pas."

"Merci, mais il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à vous dire. Je suis née-moldu et je vis avec mes parents dans un petit village près de Londres. J'aime les livres et je déteste l'injustice."

"De quoi as-tu l'air?"

"Oh, eh bien, j'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. Je suis ce que l'on appelle habituellement un rat de bibliothèque et dans l'ensemble, pas vraiment jolie."

"Oh, je pense vraiment que tu as une mauvaise vision de toi ! Je sais que vous êtes une jeune femme très intelligente et bienveillante et je suis sûre que vous êtes jolie aussi !" Emma n'arrivait pas à croire quelle faible image de soi avait la jeune fille.

"Profitez de la pensée tant que vous ne pouvez pas voir par vous-même," répondit sèchement Hermione.

"J'attends le jour où je pourrai voir ton joli visage. Tu reviendras me voir, n'est-ce pas?" elle a demandé.

"Bien sûr, je le ferai. Que feriez-vous ici toute la journée?" La question était rhétorique, mais Emma décida quand même de répondre.

"J'ai vraiment les journées les plus intéressantes ! Je me lève pour prendre le petit déjeuner, je me repose, je parle à Minerva pendant le déjeuner, je me repose, je me repose encore un peu, je dîne, je parler à Minerva et je m'endors. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'intégrer dans cet emploi du temps ! "

Les deux femmes partagèrent un bon rire, heureuses que la conversation coule sans effort entre elles.

"Honnêtement, je m'ennuie terriblement, surtout le matin quand Minerva doit d'enseigner." Emma tendit à Hermione sa tasse vide. "Je lis normalement ou je tricote pour passer le temps, mais malheureusement, c'est hors de question."

Hermione rendit le gobelet rempli à son amie et dit, "Je pense que j'ai une idée pour rendre vos matinées plus intéressantes, mais je dois d'abord parler au professeur Dumbledore."

"Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?" Demanda curieusement la vieille femme.

"Je ne vous le dirai pas. Ce sera une surprise."

Le visage d'Emma s'est illuminé. "J'aime les surprises!"

La joyeuse conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Emma bâille et qu'Hermione réalise l'heure.

"Je dois y aller maintenant. C'est presque le couvre-feu et vous êtes fatiguée." Voyant le visage de la femme plus âgée tomber, elle ajouta: "Je promets que je serai de retour demain."

"La soirée a été merveilleuse. Je ne saurais trop vous remercier d'avoir passé votre temps avec une vieille femme comme moi."

"Arrêtez de dire que vous êtes vieille ! Vous avez de nombreuses années à venir et j'ai apprécié la soirée autant que vous. Vous êtes Grand-mère Emma après tout. Les petits-enfants apprécient généralement la compagnie de leurs grands-parents."

Emma rit joyeusement et ouvrit ses bras, invitant Hermione dans un câlin. Se penchant dans les bras en attente, Hermione murmura, "Bonne nuit, grand-mère. Dormez bien et à demain."

"Bonne nuit à toi ma chérie." Elle prit la tête d'Hermione dans ses deux mains et plaça un petit baiser sur son front. "Fais de beaux rêves."

Avec un dernier au revoir, Hermione quitta la pièce et vit son professeur toujours en train de dormir sur le canapé.

Il vaudrait mieux la réveiller maintenant. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de faire plus de travail avant le matin.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers la femme endormie et s'accroupit devant le canapé. "Professeur McGonagall ?"

Les yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent, momentanément confus avant de se concentrer sur Hermione. "Miss Granger." Elle s'assit lentement. "Je suis à peu près sûr que j'étais en train de travailler. Comment me suis-je retrouvée sur mon canapé?"

Hermione eut la grâce de rougir. "Je suis venue vous demander si vous vouliez une tasse de thé et j'ai vu que vous étiez endormie. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin de repos et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable ici."

La sévère sorcière leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Vous m'avez faite léviter jusqu'ici?"

"Euh… oui." Hermione ne leva pas les yeux, craignant d'avoir outrepassé les limites.

"C'était un bon morceau de magie, Miss Granger." Elle toucha brièvement l'épaule de son élève. "J'ai généralement un sommeil léger." Elle était sûre qu'avec les bons conseils, Hermione irait loin. Lorsque la situation serait moins stressante, elle s'assurait de lui proposer des cours particuliers.

Hermione n'a pas dit qu'elle était probablement trop épuisée pour remarquer un troll en train de redécorer son salon. "Je dois y aller maintenant. Bonne nuit, Professeur."

"Bonne nuit, Miss Granger." Elle se leva et accompagna la fille jusqu'à la porte. "Je vous remercie de votre visite. Je sais que ma mère l'attendait avec impatience."

"Bonne nuit, Professeur. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je reviendrai demain."

"Ça ne me dérange pas, Miss Granger. Vous êtes la bienvenue pour lui rendre visite chaque fois que vous le souhaitez. Je sais qu'elle apprécie votre compagnie."

"Et moi la sienne. Merci et bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Miss Granger."

TBC

* * *

A votre bon cœur, nourrissez l'auteur :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione était sur le point de tourner au coin lorsqu'elle vit Minerva McGonagall entrer dans ses appartements privés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes sous les yeux de la sorcière.

"Bonjour Professeur", salua-t-elle et sa Directrice de Maison se tourna pour la regarder.

"Bonjour Miss Granger. Alliez-vous voir ma mère?" Elle a demandé, quelque peu optimiste.

Hermione acquiesça. "Oui, si elle est disponible."

"Elle sera heureuse de vous voir, mais elle est plutôt fatiguée aujourd'hui", a averti la femme plus âgée.

"C'est bon. J'ai un livre avec moi au cas où elle aurait besoin d'une sieste," rassura Hermione.

Un rare sourire tira sur les lèvres du professeur. "Très bien, Miss Granger. S'il-vous-plaît, entrez."

Maintenant qu'Hermione avait la chance de vraiment regarder la femme, il était devenu évident à quel point elle avait l'air vraiment épuisée. Ce n'était normalement pas si visible, car on avait rarement la chance d'être aussi proche de la femme. Même en classe, elle semblait avoir cette aura autour d'elle assurait à tout le monde de garder ses distances. Avait-elle toujours eu l'air aussi âgée et pâle? Hermione n'en était pas entièrement sûre, mais elle pensait qu'elle l'aurait remarquée si son professeur avait paru si épuisée auparavant.

Réalisant qu'elle avait traîné trop longtemps dans ses pensées, elle entra dans les quartiers à la suite de son Professeur.

"Je vous remercie." Minerva hocha la tête et conduisit Hermione dans sa chambre d'amis, seulement pour trouver sa mère endormie.

"Je suis désolée, Miss Granger," murmura-t-elle.

Hermione prit son livre et dit tout aussi doucement: «Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je resterai avec elle et lirai.

"Si vous le souhaitez." Si elle a été surprise par la demande, elle ne l'a pas montrée.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la femme endormie.

Entendant son professeur quitter la pièce, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir et de regarder l'aînée des McGonagall. Malgré son âge, elle avait toujours l'air magnifique avec ses cheveux blancs et les traits délicats et typiquement McGonagall dont sa fille avait hérité.

Une main sur son épaule fit sursauter Hermione.

"Je suis désolée, Miss Granger. Je pensais que vous aimeriez du thé. C'est votre préféré."

"Merci Professeur." Elle sourit avec gratitude, bien qu'un peu surprise que la femme connaisse son thé préféré.

Minerva hocha la tête et se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hermione.

"Professeur?" Elle attendit que la femme la plus âgée la regarde. "Je sais que vous passez normalement l'après-midi dans votre bureau et bien, si vous souhaitez le faire ... eh bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est ... je vais bien m'occuper d'Emma."

"Bien que j'apprécie votre attention, vous n'êtes nullement obligée d'être le gardien de ma mère. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?" La vérité était qu'elle aurait besoin d'un gardien pour sa mère pour le moment. Il était impossible de faire tout son travail quand elle devait constamment surveiller sa mère.

"Je le sais, mais j'aime passer du temps avec elle. C'est une femme merveilleuse."

Un silence inconfortable les sépara et Hermione baissa la tête de peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

Prenant la posture de la fille, Minerva soupira et fit quelques pas vers son élève. C'était son talent spécial de refuser ou de rabaisser l'aide offerte sincèrement. La confiance était une chose dangereuse et elle ne l'a pas accordée à la légère. Elle faisait confiance à Albus, bien sûr, à Poppy, à sa mère et maintenant, elle allait apparemment faire confiance à Hermione.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione pendant un moment, forçant la fille à lever les yeux. "Merci, Miss Granger. La situation est… épuisante pour le dire gentiment et j'apprécie votre aide. Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de passer votre temps ici."

Hermione acquiesça. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime passer du temps avec elle." Après un moment, elle ajouta, plus pour elle-même que son Professeur: "Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. J'imagine que lorsque vous êtes ici, vous estimez que vous devriez travailler et que lorsque vous travaillez, vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas être avec elle."

Minerva était surprise, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être. Hermione avait toujours eu une meilleure intuition que la plupart des gens et possédait une sorte de sagesse qui ne vient normalement qu'avec l'âge. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre sans trop dévoiler ses sentiments, alors elle acquiesça brusquement et dit: "Je serai dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de moi."

Hermione était habituée aux réponses sèches et ne s'en soucia pas. Sa Directrice de maison savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas auparavant.

* * *

La jeune femme était à mi-chemin du troisième chapitre de son livre quand Emma commença à s'agiter.

Sentant une présence à côté d'elle, la femme fatiguée murmura: "Minerva ?" Sa voix était endormie et elle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux qu'hier.

Hermione essaya d'avoir l'air triste. "J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait que moi."

"Oh ma fille chérie !" Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage d'Emma et elle se redressa, se débattant un peu avec les oreillers avant d'ouvrir ses bras, avec pour volonter de faire un câlin à la jeune fille pour la saluer.

Hermione s'assit rapidement sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Bonjour, grand-mère. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" elle a demandé avec sympathie.

"Je vais bien, ma puce. Un peu fatiguée, mais bien dans l'ensemble. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?"

"Environ une heure, peut-être un peu moins", fut la réponse honnête.

Hermione agrandit les oreillers et aida doucement la femme à s'installer dans sa nouvelle position. La douce chemise de nuit en coton la recouvrait bien, mais bien que l'esprit d'Emma soit fort et éveillé, son corps commençait à devenir fragile et un peu trop maigre au goût d'Hermione. Voyant Emma se trémousser d'inconfort, Hermione ajusta l'oreiller qu'elle pensait coupable et sourit tendrement lorsqu'un soupir de contentement s'échappa de la bouche de la vieille sorcière. Une main chaude et ridée pressa la sienne pour lui signaler qu'elle avait fait du bon travail.

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller," réprimanda Emma, alors qu'Hermione se rasseyait dans le fauteuil.

"Oh non. Le repos est bon pour toi et j'avais apporté un livre avec moi."

Emma roula des yeux exactement de la même manière que sa fille, qui le faisait assez souvent. C'était extrêmement intéressant de voir combien Minerva McGonagall avait hérité de sa mère. Les traits délicats de son visage, la nuance de vert qui caractérisait ses yeux brillant d'intelligence et tous les petits gestes si typiques de son professeur. Pour la plupart des élèves, il semblait que le Professeur McGonagall avait toujours fait partie du château, née adulte, forte et sage. Penser qu'elle avait un jour été une enfant avec des parents qui ont aidé à forger la femme qu'elle était maintenant, c'était comme se promener dans un jardin secret. Passionnant et un peu effrayant en même temps

"Merlin, tu parles comme Minerva", se lamenta Emma.

"Oui, c'est une femme très intelligente, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda innocemment Hermione.

La sorcière aînée ricana : "Ah, oui. Elle tient ça de sa mère je crois."

"Aye* en effet." Elle essaya de paraître sérieuse, mais échoua lamentablement, les rires emplissant à nouveau la pièce.

"Une fille écossaise. Mon cœur saute de joie." Emma était une femme des Highlands et son mari avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle était tellement écossaise que du Single Malt** coulait dans ses veines à la place du sang.

"'Aye est le seul mot que je connaisse, j'en ai peur." Hermione d'un autre côté était aussi anglaise que possible, mais ressentait un fort lien avec l'Ecosse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait passé tellement de temps ici à Poudlard ou peut-être que c'était à cause des nombreuses femmes fortes et mémorables que les Highlands avaient engendrées au fil des d'années, la mère et la fille McGonagall étant évidemment deux d'entre elles.

Emma avait l'air choqué. "Ma chère fille, c'est une grave lacune dans tes connaissances. Je vais devoir t'apprendre. On ne devient pas un McGonagall adopté sans parler la langue de la famille."

Hermione se moqua du sérieux dans le ton de sa grand-mère. "On dit de moi que je suis une élève enthousiaste. Toujours prête à apprendre."

"Merveilleux, ma fille." Apparemment satisfaite d'avoir l'occasion d'enseigner à la fille comment devenir un bon McGonagall, elle demanda: "Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

"Pas trop mal. Les garçons ont joué au Quiddich, le professeur Rogue a atteint un nouveau niveau d'injustice et je me suis presque endormie en Histoire de la Magie."

"Cela me semble être une journée d'école normale. Quand tu dis " les garçons ", tu parles de M. Potter et de M. Weasley?"

"Oui, ce sont mes meilleurs amis," confirma Hermione.

"J'ai souvent entendu parler d'eux et de vos aventures par Minerva. Et des jumeaux Weasley ... Sont-ils vraiment d'aussi grands farceurs que ma fille le dit ?"

"Pensez au pire que vous puissiez imaginer et ce n'est que la moitié de la vérité. Je dois admettre cependant qu'ils sont plutôt drôles."

"Je parie qu'ils le sont. Même Minerva trouve certaines de leurs farces assez amusantes. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais cependant."

Hermione rit chaleureusement. Elle avait toujours soupçonné sa Directrice de maison de penser en secret que certaines de leurs farces étaient drôles.

"Est-ce que Minerva est dans le salon?" Emma a demandé.

"Non, je crois qu'elle est dans son bureau. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?"

La sorcière aînée secoua la tête. "J'étais seulement curieuse. Comment es-tu arrivée ici?"

"Elle m'a laissé entrer avant de partir."

"Je vois. Et bien, si tu veux me rendre visite et qu'elle n'est pas là, utilise simplement le portrait de Sir William. Le mot de passe est 'Bonnie Prince Charlie'."

"Grand-mère, vous ne pouvez pas juste me donner le mot de passe des quartiers privés du Professeur McGonagall !"

"Mais si. Je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas," dit la sorcière plus âgée, et elle attenua les inquiétudes d'Hermione d'un geste de la main.

A ce moment là, un petit elfe de maison apparut soudainement avec un plateau de nourriture, interrompant les deux femmes. "Tally vous apporte le dîner, Mme McGonagall."

"Merci, Tally."

Hermione tendit la main pour prendre le plateau, mais l'elfe de maison ne le lui donna pas.

Sentant le doute dans silence, Emma eut une idée de ce qui n'allait pas. "Tally, voudriez-vous s'il vous plaît le poser sur table du salon et obtenir une assiette pour Hermione également ?"

Le petit elfe n'avait pas l'air très heureux, mais fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, ma chérie. Je ne t'ai même pas posé la question ! Veux-tu dîner ici ou préfères-tu aller manger dans la Grande Salle ?"

"J'adorerais dîner avec vous." Le professeur McGonagall étant, à l'évidence, toujours dans son bureau, elle ne laisserait pas sa grand-mère manger seule.

Emma sourit avec contentement. "Allons au salon. Veux-tu me passer ma robe de chambre?"

"Bien sûr." Hermione regarda autour d'elle, se leva pour se diriger vers la penderie et la trouva sur un cintre. Une fois la robe récupérée, elle retourna aux côtés de sa grand-mère : "Laisse-moi t'aider d'abord." Elle tendit la main et aida la femme plus âgée à se lever, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'inquiétude quand Emma grimaça. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se redresser complètement et Hermione la frotta doucement le dos. "Ça va?"

"Je suis juste un peu rouillée ma chérie." Son corps avait vu trop de batailles pour fonctionner sans douleurs à son âge.

Hermione avait toujours l'air inquiète. "D'accord. Dîtes-moi juste si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous."

"Oh ma chérie, tu en fais déjà tellement." Elle chercha avec ses mains le visage d'Hermione et l'ayant trouvé, elle embrassa tendrement la joue de la fille. "Mais laisse-moi te dire que vieillir est une honte."

Hermione se mit à rire. "Vous vous débrouillez comme une championne grand-mère", dit-elle en aidant la vielle sorcière à revêtir sa robe de chambre.

Elle mena prudemment Emma dans le salon et l'aida à s'asseoir devant la petite table. Elle fut surprise de voir Tally debout à côté, attendant manifestement quelque chose.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose pour lequel je puisse vous aider, Tally?" elle a demandé gentiment.

"Je suis ici pour nourrir Mme McGonagall."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Emma et la vit rougir d'embarras. "Merci, Tally, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire ce soir." Hermione renvoya gentiment l'elfe, qui n'avait pas l'air du tout contente.

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" La petite créature a posé la question à Emma.

"Oui, merci, Tally." Elle se tourna vers Hermione et expliqua. "Minerva est inquiète que je puisse me couper avec un couteau ou faire des dégâts, alors elle a demandé à Tally de me nourrir quand elle n'est pas là."

"Je suis sûr que c'est raisonnable, mais ce soir je suis là pour t'aider, si ça vous convient."

"Ça me va, chérie. J'ai hâte de pouvoir voir à nouveau." Elle avait développé le plus grand respect pour toutes les personnes aveugles dans le monde qui géraient si bien leur situation.

Hermione plaça brièvement une main sur l'épaule d'Emma pour la réconforter et dit, "Je sais, grand-mère. Ça ira mieux bientôt."

Voyant la femme âgée hocher la tête, elle expliqua: "Je vais couper ton dîner pour que tu puisses manger plus facilement. Nous avons un filet de poulet avec des pommes de terre et des brocolis."

"Hmm, ça sonne bien. Et on appelle ça des tatties***."

"Des tatties ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Ton premier mot écossais. Les tatties sont les pommes de terre."

"Oh, je vois. Tatties. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir." Elle s'assit et versa de l'eau dans les verres en attente. "Alors, tes tatties sont à six heure, la viande à neuf heure et les brocolis à deux heure. Ta fourchette est à côté de ton assiette sur la droite et l'eau est dans le prolongement de la fourchette. Ne vous inquiétez pas de faire des dégâts, il n'y a que nous deux et ça ne me dérange pas. Si vous avez du mal à manger seule, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je vous nourrirai. "

Emma regarda la jeune fille, sans voix. Les descriptions étaient tellement précises et réfléchies qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir manger toute seule ce soir. Elle était stupéfaite de la facilité avec laquelle elle se sentait à l'aise autour d'Hermione et du confort qu'elle ressentait du fait que cela semblait réciproque.

"Grand-mère ?" Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

La vieille sorcière tendit la main vers Hermione et la jeune fille lui donna la sienne. La serrant fermement, Emma dit: "Merci, ma chère fille."

* * *

Elles mangèrent dans un silence confortable. Emma semblait vraiment heureuse de retrouver son indépendance.

"Avez-vous fini?" Demanda Hermione.

"Oui, merci. C'était délicieux ! Et toi ?"

Le son de la porte interrompit leur conversation.

"Bonsoir, Professeur," Hermione accueillit la grande sorcière entrant dans la pièce. Elle regarda Hermione dans les yeux pendant un moment, mais s'il y avait un message destiné à Hermione, il resta crypté pour la jeune femme. Le moment passa et Minerva parcourut presque silencieusement les quelques mètres qui séparaient la porte de la table. Son pas était moins vif et les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient s'être assombries au cours de l'après-midi. Les quelques heures passées à son bureau avaient dû être inconfortables.

"Bonsoir, Miss Granger." Elle s'avança et embrassa la joue de sa mère. "Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir ma chérie. As-tu mangé ou devons-nous demander à Tally de t'apporter le dîner?"

"J'ai dîné dans la Grande Salle. Tally m'a informé que tu n'avais pas eu besoin de son aide ce soir." L'elfe avait été visiblement mécontente qu'Hermione ait pris sa place.

"C'est vrai. J'ai eu l'aide la plus merveilleuse de cette jeune fille. Ses instructions ont été très utiles. J'ai pu manger toute seule et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer comme ça." La vieille sorcière n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là à quel point cela l'avait dérangée d'être nourrie comme un petit enfant.

Hermione sourit à Emma et lui tapota légèrement la main, comme pour lui assurer que personne ne penserait différemment.

La directrice adjointe, fatiguée, s'assit avec un soupir en face d'Hermione. "Bien sûr, mère."

"Je vais partir maintenant," dit Hermione. Son Professeur pouvait être d'accord pour qu'elle rende visite à sa mère, mais passer du temps avec les deux femmes était une tout autre chose.

Avant qu'Emma puisse protester, sa fille demanda, "Puis-je vous convaincre de rester pour une tasse de thé, Miss Granger? Ou en avez-vous assez des McGonagall pour ce soir?"

"Bien sûr que non. J'aime beaucoup la compagnie des McGonagall."

"Bien." Emma semblait plus que ravie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ses deux filles. "Asseyons-nous sur le canapé, cependant. Il commence à faire un peu froid."

Pendant que Minerva allumait le feu, Hermione guida Emma vers le canapé et la couvrit d'une couette qu'elle avait trouvée sur le fauteuil, tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas dans une position inconfortable. La plus jeune des McGonagall se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et invoqua une tasse de thé et un repose-pied pour chacune d'elles, bien qu'Hermione soit assise en tailleur près d'Emma.

La conversation coulait facilement entre elles et Minerva n'était pas du tout surprise que sa mère apprécie tellement la compagnie d'Hermione. Elle était une bonne oreille et une interlocutrice rafraîchissante, ne cédant pas sur ses opinions simplement parce que son Professeur avait un avis différent. C'était quelque chose de très rare dans la vie de Minerva. Elle intimidait la plupart de ses élèves actuels et encore une grande majorité des anciens. La moitié de la Grande-Bretagne magique l'ayant eut comme Professeur… eh bien, elle était heureuse d'avoir au moins Albus pour avoir une discussion décente.

Après un moment, Emma sentit que son amie était fatiguée car elle ne disait plus grand chose. Ne voulant pas laisser la fille partir pour l'instant, elle tendit la main et, après avoir trouvé le bras d'Hermione, la tira doucement vers le bas. La jeune femme comprit ce qu'Emma offrait et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, face à son Professeur. Elle se fichait de l'apparence qu'elle pouvait avoir vis à vis de sa Directrice de maison. Elle se sentait trop à l'aise à ce moment-là pour s'en soucier, les mains d'Emma caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et conjura une autre couverture pour son élève. Il restait encore une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu et elle avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'elle la laisserait rester même si elle s'endormait.

* * *

Une main sur son épaule réveilla Hermione. Elle était toujours dans les quartiers de son professeur. "Il est temps de retourner dans la salle commune", murmura Minerva McGonagall. Hermione s'assit prudemment, essayant de ne pas réveiller Emma qui s'était aussi endormie.

Elle regarda son Professeur, une question silencieuse dans ses yeux. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'amènerai au lit", apaisa Minerva.

Hermione hocha la tête et plaça un doux baiser sur le front d'Emma avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Bonne nuit, Miss Granger."

"Bonne nuit, professeur." Elle se retourna pour partir, puis regarda en arrière, se rappelant soudainement quelque chose d'important. "Oh Professeur, Emma m'a donné le mot de passe pour le portrait de Sir William, au cas où vous ne seriez pas là. Vous voudrez peut-être le changer."

La femme la plus âgée sembla pensive un instant. "N'hésitez pas à l'utiliser, Miss Granger." Elle fit une puis murmura: "Je vous fais confiance."

Elle ferma la porte avant qu'Hermione puisse ajouter quelque chose. La jeune fille savait qu'elle venait de recevoir le cadeau le plus précieux que son Professeur puisse offrir… pour le moment.

TBC

* * *

*Aye : oui

**Single Malt : type de whisky

***Tatties : pommes de terre

A votre bon cœur, nourrissez l'auteur :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un coup à la porte attira l'attention d'Emma et lui apporta un sourire radieux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui frappait à cette porte. "Entre, ma chérie," appela-t-elle de sa place sur le canapé.

"Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi?" Demanda Hermione en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle était ravie de retrouver son amie dans le salon. Elle avait l'air un peu mieux.

"Qui d'autre viendrait me rendre visite?"

Hermione ferma la distance qui les séparait et se pencha pour embrasser la sorcière aînée en guise de salutation. "Tous ceux qui ont au moins deux neurones connectés."

"Pas grand monde, donc", déclara Emma, laissant sa main se poser instinctivement sur le bras d'Hermione, alors que la fille s'asseyait à côté d'elle. "Voudrais-tu du thé?"

Hermione hocha la tête distraitement, tout en plaçant sa surprise pour Emma sur la table. Se retournant pour regarder sa grand-mère à nouveau, elle vit l'expression interrogatrice d'Emma, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à haute voix. "Oh désolée, grand-mère. Oui, s'il vous plaît."

La vieille femme demanda à Tally d'apporter du thé avant de demander: «Es-tu un peu distraite ce soir?

"En fait, j'ai hoché la tête," répondit Hermione en ajoutant d'un ton taquin, "Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir entendu !"

Riant doucement, Emma tapota le bras de sa petite-fille adoptive. "Je ne peux pas en effet. C'était entièrement de ma faute."

"En effet, mais pour être honnête, j'étais un peu distraite. J'ai apporté la surprise que je vous avais promise."

"Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" elle a demandé, semblant très excité. Contrairement à sa fille, Emma adorait les surprises.

Hermione sourit à l'enthousiasme de la femme. "Vous savez, j'ai pensé à votre situation et au fait que vous passiez toujours la matinée seule, alors j'ai apporté quelque chose pour vous distraire."

"Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être?" Les longues matinées solitaires étaient si ennuyeuses qu'elle avait une envie désespérée de faire quelque chose pour s'occuper. "J'y ai réfléchi pendant longtemps et je n'ai rien trouvé que je puisse faire par moi-même."

Hermione sourit, fière d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Elle avait longuement réfléchi aux possibilités de la sorcière aveugle, mais à la fin, elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé le divertissement parfait. "Ah oui, mais vous êtes une sorcière."

Emma fronça les sourcils. "Toi aussi."

"Oui, mais je suis née-moldu," répondit mystérieusement Hermione en prenant la main d'Emma. "Maintenant, ne soyez pas surprise. Tout va bien."

Elle se pencha en avant et appuya sur le bouton de lecture du lecteur de CD qu'elle avait amené avec elle. 'Outlander. Lu par… '

Malgré l'avertissement, Hermione sentit la main d'Emma s'agiter dans la sienne. "Qui d'autre est ici?" Demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée de ne pas avoir entendu une autre personne entrer alors qu'elle pouvait entendre une nouvelle voix soudainement proche.

Hermione tapota doucement la main de la femme plus âgée.

"Personne d'autre n'est ici. Je vous ai apporté un lecteur de CD et des livres audio." Sachant qu'Emma n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que c'était, elle expliqua. "C'est une technologie moldue. Quelqu'un a lu un livre et l'a enregistré. Ensuite, il a été transféré sur un disque plat, un CD, que vous pouvez insérer dans un lecteur de CD. Ce faisant, vous êtes en mesure d'écouter un livre lu pour vous, au lieu de le lire vous-même."

Emma avait l'air un peu confuse, essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

Voyant son regard, la jeune femme prit les deux mains d'Emma dans les siennes et la guida jusqu'au lecteur de CD en métal noir posé devant elles. "Ce que vous ressentez maintenant entre vos mains s'appelle un lecteur de CD." Elle laissa la femme âgée explorer cet objet étrange avant de guider ses doigts sur plusieurs boutons. "Ce que tu as sous le doigt maintenant, c'est un petit bouton qui démarre et arrête le son quand tu appuies dessus. Comme ça." Elle appuya sur le doigt d'Emma et le son recommença. 'Outlander. Lu par Rufus Black. "Et ici tu peux l'arrêter." Un autre bouton a été enfoncé et le son est mort.

La vieille femme regarda sans rien voir l'étrange chose devant elle, puis Hermione. "C'est incroyable. Tu veux dire que je peux juste m'asseoir et écouter un livre au lieu de lire?"

"Oui, exactement!" Hermione était fière que sa grand-mère ait compris si vite.

"Et où est le truc dans lequel se trouve le livre?" elle a demandé intrigué.

"Truc?" Répéta Hermione, trouvant assez drôle qu'une femme de l'âge d'Emma utilise ce mot.

"J'ai été jeune un jour, tu sais?" Emma sourit, se rappelant que Minerva avait utilisé ce mot si souvent pendant son enfance que cela l'avait en quelque sorte glissé dans son propre vocabulaire.

"Oh oui, je n'en doute pas du tout." Hermione rit avant de continuer sa leçon. "Ici, laissez-moi vous montrer." Une nouvelle fois, elle prit les mains ridées et plaça la droite sur un autre bouton, tout en plaçant la gauche sur le boîtier du CD. En poussant l'index droit vers le bas, elle laissa Emma sentir le boîtier s'ouvrir et ensemble elles sortirent le CD. Hermione la laissa le sentir entre ses doigts.

"C'est tout?" elle a demandé avec méfiance. "Il y a un livre entier là-dessus ?"

"Oui en effet." Hermione sourit. C'était assez amusant de montrer à une sorcière ou à un sorcier ce que les Moldus ont inventé. Ils semblaient toujours penser que les Moldus étaient en quelque sorte sous-développés.

"Mais c'est tellement plat !", protesta Emma.

Hermione hocha la tête et décida de ne pas lui parler de lecteurs MP3 et d'iPod. "Ça l'est. Ça fonctionne bien, cependant. Je vais vous montrer comment vous débrouiller avec cela et pratiquer avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez le gérer vous-même. Ensuite, vous pourrez toujours écouter quelqu'un qui lit pour vous quand vous vous ennuyez. J'aurai aimé l'enregistrer moi-même. J'imagine qu'il aurait été plus agréable pour vous d'entendre ma voix, mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'équipement. "

"Mais comment l'as-tu obtenu?" Pendant le trimestre, les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter le château et même si cela avait été possible, Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui rendre visite. "Et quand?"

"J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore et il m'a été d'une grande aide. Il est allé dans un magasin et l'a acheté pour moi. Je lui ai écrit une liste de courses! Merlin, j'aurais bien aimé voir le visage de la vendeuse." Hermione ne put retenir son rire lorsqu'elle vit la scène devant ses yeux. Ca avait dû être hilarant.

Emma était silencieuse, complètement abasourdie. Touchée au-delà des mots par ce que cette merveilleuse jeune fille avait fait pour elle, la vieille femme ne put arrêter la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Les yeux fermés, elle porta les mains d'Hermione à ses lèvres et les embrassa toutes les deux avec une sincérité qui fit que la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses propres larmes. Elle se laissa tirer dans les bras de l'aînée et entoura la frêle silhouette des siens.

"Ma petite fille. Comment puis-je te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque remplie d'émotions. "C'est vraiment l'un des cadeaux les plus réfléchis et les plus précieux que j'ai eu dans ma vie." Elle ne lâcha pas Hermione et la fille était plus qu'heureuse de rester en sécurité dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle embrassa silencieusement la joue ridée d'Emma et se blottit dans l'étreinte pleine d'amour.

* * *

"Minerva, ma chère," salua Albus en entrant dans le bureau de son adjointe. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait effectivement pris une pause dans la surveillance de sa mère, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle utilise ce temps pour se reposer.

"Albus", elle reconnut sa présence, mais n'arrêta pas d'écrire. Il y avait tellement de travail à faire qu'il avait commencé à s'accumuler; Quelque chose que la sorcière sévère ne tolérerait pas longtemps, même si elle devait travailler jour et nuit pour le rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses problèmes personnels interférer avec son travail.

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-il, sachant déjà la vérité et la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Elle soupira bruyamment, mais cessa d'écrire. "Je vais bien."

Il s'assit devant son bureau et sourit gentiment à sa chère amie. "Je sais quand tu vas bien et pour le moment tu vas mieux. Mais tu ne vas toujours pas bien."

"Miss Granger a été d'une aide précieuse. Elle semble bien s'entendre avec ma mère, et vient la voir tous les jours. Je peux faire mon travail pendant ce temps." Elle s'interrompit un peu, puis dit doucement: "Je crains seulement qu'elle se sente obligée de le faire."

Il a presque ri, se souvenant des ordres clairs de la fille d'obtenir un lecteur de CD pour Emma. "Je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Miss Granger semble être plutôt prise avec ta mère et Emma semble apprécier sa compagnie." Il ne lui parlerait pas de la demande d'Hermione d'avoir un appareil moldu pour divertir Emma. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

La sévère sorcière se frotta les yeux avec fatigue. "Oh oui, elle l'adore. Je pense qu'elle l'a adoptée comme petite-fille de substitution."

Le vieil homme a ri. C'était juste comme Emma de prendre les choses en main. Emma, à l'instar de la plupart des mères, avait souhaité que Minerva se marie, ait des enfants et soit heureuse. Au lieu de ça, elles avaient toutes les deux eu à se battre dans deux guerres, pendant lesquelles Emma a perdu son mari et Minerva ses rêves.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas manger avec elles, bavarder et te coucher de bonne heure ?"

L'offre était tellement tentante qu'elle avait presque dit oui immédiatement. "Je ne peux pas, Albus." Elle regarda son bureau et soupira de nouveau. "Il y a encore les devoirs des septième année à noter."

Il tendit la main et couvrit celle de Minerva avec la sienne. "Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, Minerva." Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de protester, il poursuivit: "Pendant des mois, tu as non seulement fait ton travail, mais également une grande partie du mien. Ce soir, j'ai le temps, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. Je n'ai pas noté des devoirs depuis des années. Je suis sûr que ça va m'amuser. "

"Albus, c'est très gentil de…" commença-t-elle à répliquer, mais il l'interrompit.

"Minerva, tu as besoin d'une pause."

La femme élégante souffla. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais elle était Minerva McGonagall pour l'amour de Merlin ! Elle ne faisait jamais de pause quand il y avait du travail à faire.

Le Directeur se leva et contourna le bureau. Il lui prit les deux mains et la fit se lever, plaçant un baiser d'excuse sur son front. "Va rejoindre ta famille, ma chérie."

Elle savait que ce qui ressemblait à une offre, était en vérité un ordre. Personne n'a ignoré un ordre direct d'Albus Dumbledore; pas même son adjointe sévère. "Bien", dit-elle, plutôt ennuyée d'être renvoyée de son propre bureau.

Le vieil homme sourit quand elle se retourna et sortit sans un autre mot. Cela lui ferait du bien de passer une soirée avec sa famille. Sa famille. Il sourit à cette pensée. Qui aurait pensé que Miss Granger serait capable de se faufiler dans le cœur de son amie ? Bien sûr, Minerva ne s'en rendait pas compte pour le moment, mais il était certain qu'Hermione Granger comblerait un vide dans la vie de Minerva dont elle n'était même pas consciente. Pour l'instant du moins.

* * *

"Vous l'avez!" Hermione a félicité Emma pour sa nouvelle capacité à manipuler le lecteur CD, en applaudissant avec joie.

Emma, qui avait l'air plus que satisfaite d'elle-même, attrapa la jeune fille dans un étreinte. "J'ai eu un professeur formidable. J'ai hâte d'entendre le livre que tu m'as choisi. Cela ressemble à ce que je voudrais lire."

Le son de la porte interrompit leur conversation et Emma se tourna vers l'endroit où elle soupçonnait que sa fille était. "Minerva, ma chérie! Regarde ce qu'Hermione a eu pour moi!"

La fille rougit d'embarras devant l'exclamation d'Emma. "Grand-mère, ce n'est pas si intéressant et je suis sûre que le Professeur McGonagall aimerait bien se poser, et peut-être prendre une tasse thé avant toute chose après une journée de travail aussi longue.

La plus jeune des McGonagall sourit avec gratitude, ses yeux fatigués brillaient de remerciement pour la réflexion d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas curieuse, mais une douche et un changement de vêtement seraient appréciés.

Voyant le regard déçu de sa grand-mère, Hermione tenta de sauver la situation. "Grand-mère, que diriez-vous que je mette la table et et obtienne le dîner pour vous deux? Cela donnera au Professeur McGonagall le temps de se mettre à l'aise et après le dîner, vous pourrez lui montrer ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui."

"Oh bien," céda Emma, se tournant vers Hermione. "Tu es beaucoup trop raisonnable pour ton âge, ma petite chérie."

"Elle est parfaite comme elle est, mère." Les mots quittèrent la bouche de Minerva avant même qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir. Albus avait raison. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une pause si elle en était à montrer du favoritisme envers un élève.

Hermione rougit très fortement en entendant les paroles de son mentor, mais essaya de donner l'impression que la femme avait parlé de la météo. Elle savait que son Professeur avait accidentellement admis quelque chose qui ne devait pas être entendu.

Emma d'autre part ne se soucier pas de cacher son sourire heureux. "Tu as entièrement raison, Minerva."

"Je ... euh ... je vais mettre la table." Hermione se leva, ayant besoin de s'occuper.

Le Professeur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, puis se retourna brusquement, les mots d'Hermione résonnant dans sa tête. ' _... dînez pour vous deux_.'

"Vous resterez dîner, Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas?" elle a demandé.

"Oh ... je ..." Hermione ne savait pas si l'offre était véritable ou pure politesse.

"S'il vous plaît." La demande était simple, mais sincère.

Souriant, Hermione acquiesça. "Bien sûr, Professeur. Merci."

* * *

Le dîner était une affaire relativement calme, chacun suivant ses propres pensées. En tant qu'invitée, Hermione avait parfaitement le droit d'être là, mais elle se sentait toujours un peu tendue. Minerva McGonagall était aussi incroyable qu'elle était intimidante et il fallait toujours un peu de temps à Hermione pour se détendre en sa présence. Elle était très polie, bien sûr, mais elle était entourée de murs massifs déguisés par son professionnalisme.

Connaissant les problèmes de sa fille pour laisser la gentille et douce femme refaire surface, Emma a porté l'essentiel de la conversation.

"Avez-vous fini, les filles?" demanda-t-elle, faisant tousser violemment Hermione qui avait avalé de travers l'eau qu'elle avait bu. Le regard sur le visage de son Professeur quand elle fut référée en tant que 'fille' était tout simplement inestimable.

Minerva se leva aussitôt, frappant doucement le dos d'Hermione avec le plat de sa main. "Oui, mère, quand tu auras fini d'essayer de tuer notre invité."

Quand la respiration d'Hermione redevint plus régulière, elle demanda, "Est-ce que ça va, Miss Granger?"

"Oui, merci. Je suppose que j'ai de l'eau dans les poumons maintenant, mais rien qui puisse me tuer."

Voyant qu'Emma, qui riait si fort que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, cherchait sa main, elle la lui offrit.

"Je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie." Elle pressa la jeune main dans la sienne.

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Grand-mère. C'était en fait le regard plein d'amour que vous avez eu lorsque vous nous avez appelé toutes les deux « les filles » qui était incroyablement drôle." Elle espérait ne pas avoir franchis la ligne, mais un regard timide en direction de son mentor apaisa son esprit troublé. Pour la première fois ce soir, Minerva McGonagall semblait vraiment amusée.

Après ce petit épisode, la glace était brisée et l'atmosphère devint plus détendue. La conversation coulait à présent librement alors que les femmes s'installaient près du feu. Emma était évidemment fière de pouvoir utiliser le lecteur de CD et expliqua en détail à sa fille comment arrêter et recommencer, avancer et revenir en arrière, ouvrir et fermer le morceau de technologie moldue posé devant devant elle.

Minerva écouta attentivement sa mère, regardant le lecteur CD avec suspicion. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle regardait exactement et pourquoi Hermione l'avait présentée à Emma, elle laissa sa main reposer sur le bras d'Hermione pendant un moment.

La serrant fermement, elle murmura un «merci», ses yeux verts pleins de gratitude.

Ne sachant pas comment répondre, Hermione couvrit la main froide sur son bras et la retint là. Quelque chose avait changé entre elles.

TBC

* * *

A votre bon cœur, nourrissez l'auteur :


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

"Grand-mère ?" Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon désert. N'ayant pas eu de réponse à ses coups, elle avait utilisé le mot de passe pour la toute première fois. C'était étrange d'entrer dans les appartements privés de son professeur par elle-même, mais Minerva McGonagall l'avait invitée à le faire, alors ...

"Grand-mère ?" elle appela à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Emma.

"Je suis là !" Une voix de l'intérieur de la chambre alerta Hermione de la présence de sa grand-mère.

En entrant, Hermione trouva Emma debout devant la garde-robe, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. La jeune femme ferma la distance qui les séparait et posa la main sur le dos d'Emma pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. "Bonjour, grand-mère", salua-t-elle en plaçant le baiser habituel sur la joue froissée. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?"

Emma sourit en guise de bienvenue et porta ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione. "Bonjour, ma chérie. J'espérais que tu ferais une petite promenade avec moi. J'ai désespérément besoin d'air frais."

Hermione regarda attentivement la femme âgée. Elle avait l'air mieux, mais toujours pas génial. "Êtes-vous sûre que vous allez assez bien pour ça?"

"Bien sûr, mon petit. Et je suis sûre que tu prendras bien soin de moi pour que ça reste comme ça." Elle sourit gentiment, sachant qu'Hermione était aussi protectrice à son égard que Minerva. C'était un baume pour son âme de se sentir vraiment aimée par ses filles. Elle savait que peu de gens de son âge étaient aussi chanceux. La solitude et la dépression étaient plus courantes que l'amour et l'attention dans la vie des personnes âgées.

"Oui, vous pouvez en être absolument certaine," rassura Hermione, "Je suppose que vous cherchiez une veste chaude ? C'est plutôt venteux aujourd'hui."

"Tu suppose bien," Emma hocha la tête. "Elle est bleue, mais je ne la trouve pas."

"Laissez moi voir." Hermione commença à regarder à travers les vêtements. "Ah, la voici." Elle la sortit et marcha derrière Emma pour l'aider à la mettre. "Êtes-vous prête ?"

"Oui, je le suis. Et toi?" Emma a tendu la main vers la jeune sorcière, ses doigts se resserrant autour des robes d'école légères. "

"Tu dois mettre une veste toi aussi."

"Je vais bien, grand-mère."

"Absolument pas. Il devrait y avoir une veste en polaire verte dans la garde-robe que tu peux porter."

"Grand-mère, je vais ..." Hermione était sur le point de protester, mais Emma n'écoutait rien de tout cela.

"Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion, jeune fille. Écoutez votre vieille grand-mère."

Hermione se moqua de la tentative de la femme âgée à paraître sévère. "Oh d'accord, il semble que j'ai perdu cette bataille." Elle trouva le vêtement décrit et le mit.

"Maintenant je suis prête. Voudriez-vous prendre mon bras, milady?"

"Avec grand plaisir." La sorcière plus âgée rigolait comme une jeune fille, faisant sourire Hermione.

En sortant, Hermione s'arrêta dans le salon. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Emma, ne sachant pas pourquoi sa compagne s'était arrêtée.

"Nous devons laisser une note au Professeur McGonagall. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète." Elle laissa sa grand-mère et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du professeur pour trouver un morceau de parchemin égaré convenable. Elle écrivit quelques mots à son mentor pour expliquer où elles allaient et pourquoi, avant de se dépêcher de nouveau dans le salon pour poser la note sur la table et récupérer le bras de sa grand-mère. "C'est bon, allons-y."

Elles tournaient juste au coin du couloir menant aux quartiers privés de Minerva McGonagall, quand elles ont vu la sévère Directrice de la maison de Gryffondor venir vers eux.

"Il y a votre fille," informa Hermione.

"Bon après-midi," salua Minerva, l'air un peu surprise.

"Bonjour, Professeur." Hermione remarqua à quel point la femme semblait fatiguée. C'était peut-être une bonne idée de sortir un moment. Cela donnerait à son Professeur l'occasion de se reposer un peu, voire de faire une petite sieste.

"Bonjour chérie, j'ai persuadé Hermione de faire une promenade avec moi."

Sentant ce que son mentor pensait, Hermione lui offrit, "Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne s'épuise pas. Je suis sûre que quelques minutes à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air lui feront du bien."

"Il fait plutôt froid dehors aujourd'hui." Minerva inclina un peu la tête et regarda Hermione, un sourire tirant ses lèvres. "La veste vous va bien, Miss Granger, mais vous avez également besoin d'une écharpe. Il fait trop froid pour pouvoir s'en passer." Elle tendit la main et prit le foulard vert foncé qu'elle portait autour de son cou et d'un mouvement rapide, l'enroula autour du cou nu d'Hermione avant de le serrer doucement. "Je porte habituellement la veste et le foulard ensemble. Il complète la tenue."

Avant qu'Hermione puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son mentor était partie, non sans lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

La jeune fille stupéfaite se regarda, puis toucha délicatement le foulard exhalant une légère odeur de lavande. "Grand-mère, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi que je ne porte pas les vêtements de mon professeur sans lui avoir demandée," plaida Hermione.

La vieille femme rit et plaça un baiser sur la joue de la fille. "Oh non, ma chérie. Absolument pas." Sa voix était faussement rassurante et Hermione secoua la tête sous le choc.

"Merlin !"

* * *

Emma prit quelques grandes respirations, profitant de la sensation de l'air froid qui emplissait ses poumons. Elles étaient assises au soleil, pas très loin du château. La vue était spectaculaire et Hermione était un peu triste qu'Emma ne puisse pas la voir.

"Il commence à faire un peu froid, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emma, sentant le froid s'infiltrer dans son vieux corps.

"Oui, en effet. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Je préférerais ne pas expliquer à votre fille, que vous avez attrapé un rhume." Hermione se leva et se tourna vers le château, un souffle s'échappant de sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Emma était légèrement inquiète de sa réaction.

"Le ciel est noir au-dessus du château. Nous devons nous dépêcher ou nous serons trempées."

Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase lorsque le premier éclair zébra le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard, suivi d'un tonnerre grondant.

Emma saisit aussitôt le bras de Hermione. "C'était le tonnerre?" elle a demandé, semblant très nerveuse.

"Oui, ça l'était. Tout va bien grand-mère?" La vieille sorcière avait considérablement pâli et Hermione lui prit la main. Le vent commençait à devenir plus fort et quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que la forte pluie écossaise ne vienne noyer le paysage.

"Je n'aime pas les orages." Elle se rapprocha légèrement d'Hermione, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien grand-mère. Je vous tiens," elle a apaisé la femme frissonnante. Elles marchaient aussi vite que le pouvait Emma quand la pluie s'intensifia, donnant l'impression quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus d'eux pour leur vider un seau d'eau sur la tête. Hermione jeta rapidement un charme repoussant pour les protéger de la pluie, mais elles étaient déjà trempées.

Soudain, Emma s'est arrêtée. "Grand-mère, nous devons avancer, nous y sommes presque!" Hermione devait maintenant crier pour être entendue à travers la tempête hurlante, mais Emma ne bougea pas.

"Minerva!" Elle a crié. "Tu dois trouver Minerva!"

Hermione resserra son emprise sur la sorcière aînée et la pressa de se remettre en mouvement. "Dès que nous serons dans le château!"

Les dernières mètres furent franchies et elles se retrouvèrent tremblantes et dégoulinantes dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione voulait lâcher Emma pour jeter un sortilège de séchage, mais Emma ne la lâcha pas.

"Grand-mère, je sais que vous avez peur, mais je dois vous sécher." Son ton était doux et apaisant, mais Emma secoua violemment la tête. "Tu dois aller chercher Minerva. Elle est terrifiée par les orages."

La sorcière plus âgée commença à marcher aussi vite que ses vieux os le permettaient, entraînant Hermione avec elle. Son corps lui faisait déjà mal à cause du rythme accéléré, mais elle était tellement concentrée sur le bien-être de sa fille qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Au moment où elles entrèrent dans le salon, Emma commença à appeler sa fille. "Minerva! Minerva, où es-tu? Hermione, où est-elle?"

"Elle n'est pas ici."

Emma se retourna et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, luttant contre l'envie de la secouer pour lui lui faire comprendre l'urgence. Cela peut paraître étrange pour la sévère Directrice de Gryffondor et Directrice Adjointe, mais Minerva était terrifiée par le tonnerre, depuis qu'elle était enfant.

"Hermione, tu dois la trouver. Elle est absolument terrifiée."

"Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la trouver." Elle a commencé à conduire la femme effrayée dans la chambre. "Dès que vous serez au lit j'irai la chercher."

Après avoir atteint le lit, Hermione métamorphosa rapidement les vêtements de sa grand-mère en une chemise de nuit et l'aida à enfiler la robe de chambre qui était étendue sur le lit. "Là maintenant. Asseyez-vous et réchauffez-vous, je vais chercher votre fille." Hermione aida Emma à s'asseoir, remarquant la grimace qui s'affichait sur le visage de la vieille femme. Elle tira doucement la couverture chaude autour d'elle et plaça un baiser sur son front. "Je reviens tout de suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas et demandez à Tally un peu de thé. Ça vous aidera à vous réchauffer."

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas laisser Emma toute seule, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Hermione regarda dans tous les coins du salon, lissant nerveusement ses cheveux mouillés. Et maintenant ? Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. De ce qu'elle savait, la porte menait à la chambre du professeur. Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était approprié ou non. S'approchant de la chambre, elle appela par la porte fermée. "Professeur McGonagall ? Êtes-vous à l'intérieur ?"

Pas de réponse. Chaque fibre de son corps lui criait qu'il était hautement inapproprié d'entrée sans y avoir été invitée dans la chambre privée de son professeur, mais elle devait s'assurer que son mentor n'y était pas. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit la porte, sursautant au son strident des vieilles charnières. La pièce semblait vide au premier abord, mais elle entra un peu plus loin. Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de partir lorsqu'un autre éclair illumina la pièce pendant un court instant, révélant un petit chat tigré tremblant dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

"Professeur." Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura « Lumos » en se dirigeant vers l'animagus terrifié. La pitié et l'inquiétude profonde ont rempli le cœur de Hermione. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qui avait pu se passer dans la vie de la femme forte pour la faire réagir comme ça au tonnerre. Elle tremblait énormément, ses oreilles étaient plaquées sur sa tête et elle sifflait dangereusement.

"Professeur, tout va bien. Je suis ici maintenant et je vous amènerai à votre mère," apaisa Hermione.

Il n'y eut aucun changement dans le comportement du chat; aucun signe qu'elle avait même reconnu la jeune fille.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant le tabby*, s'assurant de ne pas s'approcher trop près. "Professeur, je sais que vous avez peur, mais je vous promets que je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je vais venir vous chercher et vous amener à votre mère. Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver."

Elle tendit délicatement la main vers le chat et la retira rapidement lorsqu'un autre sifflement annonça une attaque imminente.

Hermione se rendit lentement compte que toute conversation ne servirait à rien. L'animagus devant elle était en état de choc, chaque coup de tonnerre semblant intensifier le tremblement déjà violent.

"Très bien, Professeur. S'il vous plaît, ne me donnez pas de retenue pour ça, mais je vais venir vous chercher maintenant. Tout va bien, il ne vous arrivera rien de mal. Je vous le promets."

Elle tendit la main et la retira aussitôt, des marques de griffes ensanglantées recouvrant la peau anciennement lisse. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle fit une nouvelle tentative, avec les deux mains, et attrapa le chat en colère. Le tabby se débattit si violemment qu'Hermione le laissa presque tomber. Dans une tentative désespérée de garder l'animagus dans ses bras, Hermione le rapprocha de sa poitrine, réalisant trop tard son erreur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, brûlant sa peau lorsqu'elles atteignirent les profondes griffures sanglantes qui s'étendaient de la tempe d'Hermione jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Ne se souciant pas de sa blessure, la fille remit à nouveau l'animagus très remuant dans ses bras. Le chat était maintenant pressé contre sa poitrine et Hermione avait ses deux mains autour de lui, empêchant tout mouvement. La jeune femme ne savait pas si sa position apaisait le chat ou si elle devenait trop fatiguée pour se battre, mais il se calma visiblement, permettant à Hermione de retourner voir Emma.

"Hermione ? As-tu Minerva ?" Demanda Emma, alertée par le bruit de pas se rapprochant.

"Oui, je l'ai. Elle s'est transformée en son animagus et elle est maintenant dans mes bras." Hermione était contente qu'Emma ne puisse pas voir les blessures que sa fille avait laissées dans sa panique ...

La vieille femme sembla soulagée et fit de la place pour Hermione et sa fille. "Viens et assieds-toi avec moi." Elle tira la couverture sur le côté et attendit qu'Hermione soit assise à côté d'elle avant de couvrir les jambes de la fille. Entendant un autre coup de tonnerre, elle se rapprocha du réconfort à côté d'elle, posant son épaule contre celle d'Hermione.

"Je pense que le Professeur McGonagall est endormie maintenant." Le poids dans les bras d'Hermione semblait s'être allégé dans un sommeil de confort et d'épuisement.

"C'est bien. Comment était-elle?" Emma recherchait Minerva, voulant caresser sa douce fourrure pour se rassurer.

Voyant les tentatives d'Emma, Hermione posa soigneusement le chat endormi sur ses genoux et conduisit la main de sa grand-mère vers la tête du tabby. "La voici", dit Hermione. "Elle était terrifiée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça en fait" murmura Hermione. "Est-ce qu'elle ira bien?"

La vieille femme acquiesça gravement. "Oui, elle le fera. Une fois la tempête terminée, elle ira bien."

"Je pense que c'est presque fini." C'était une tempête écossaise typique, lourde mais courte.

"Merci Merlin," répondit Emma en tendant la main vers le bras d'Hermione, sentant l'humidité. "Oh chérie, tu es trempée!"

Tout était parti si vite, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se sécher. "C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Hermione, c'étaient les profondes coupures, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas en parler à Emma.

"Tu vas attraper un rhume ma chérie. Prend ça." Elle sortit de sa robe de chambre et l'enroula autour de Hermione, puis s'installa à nouveau, son bras droit entourant les épaules tremblantes de sa petite-fille, sa main gauche caressant la tête de sa fille, rejointe par celle d'Hermione.

Elles restèrent assises en silence pendant un moment, écoutant les derniers échos de la tempête.

"Son père est mort une nuit comme celle-ci," murmura Emma, brisant le silence confortable. "Minerva avait quatorze ans quand c'est arrivé."

Il y eut une longue pause, mais Hermione ne demanda pas. Emma lui dirait quand elle serait prête.

"Elle jouait dans le jardin. Pratiquant des manœuvres de vol." Emma rit doucement à la mémoire. "Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et était très déterminée à remporter la coupe avec son équipe cette année encore. C'était le début des vacances d'été avant de commencer sa troisième année."

Une autre pause remplit la pièce.

"Elle a vu un oiseau apparemment blessé, juste en dehors des limites du manoir. La guerre contre Grindelwald avait déjà commencé, mais nous n'avons jamais informé Minerva de la position de son père au ministère. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop. Elle était juste une enfant. Il travaillait au département des mystères, vous savez ? Peut-être que nous aurions dû le lui dire. Elle est allée aider l'oiseau et s'est précipitée dans le piège préparé pour elle. Les disciples de Grindelwald l'ont attrapée et ont demandé un échange. Sa vie, contre celle de son père. Elle l'a supplié de rester où il était, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé sa petite fille entre les mains de ces bâtards. Elle était son petit rayon de soleil. Une tempête s'est levée, plus forte que celle de ce soir, quand ils ont commencé à le torturer. Il ne leur à donné aucune information et je ne pense pas qu'il ait même sû ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Ils nous ont obliger à assiter à sa torture toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus le supporter. " Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Emma et Hermione se blottit plus près d'elle dans un geste de réconfort, une larme coulant sur sa joue. La femme aînée resserra sa prise sur les épaules de la fille et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre celle d'Hermione, ayant évidemment besoin d'un répit.

"La tempête est morte au petit matin et avec elle, le père de Minerva. Il était ... à la fin, j'étais soulagée que ce soit fini. Minerva ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de cette nuit. Je pense qu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonnée, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. J'ai dû regarder ma petite fille passer d'un enfant au cœur ouvert et heureuse à une jeune femme réservée et triste. Il semble qu'elle repousse tous ceux dont elle pourrait se soucier, de peur de les perdre à nouveau."

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse surmonter une telle chose. "Je suis vraiment désolée, grand-mère," murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit Emma acquiescer et poser un petit baiser sur ses cheveux. "C'était il y a une vie ma chérie. Il y a une vie."

Un mouvement sur ses genoux attira l'attention d'Hermione. Le tabby argenté commença à remuer, quittant le monde des rêves et ouvrant les yeux.

TBC

* * *

*tabby : désigne un chat ayant un marquage tigré noir et gris, ou ledit marquage en question selon le contexte

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires. Garder-le en vie :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 _Le tabby argenté commença à remuer, quittant le monde des rêves et ouvrant les yeux._

Hermione regarda le chat ouvrir lentement ses yeux et contempler son environnement. La jeune fille arrêta un instant sa main mais la garda fermement dans le dos de l'Animagus. "Vous allez bien, Professeur. La tempête est presque terminée", murmura-t-elle.

"Sois calme, a ghràidh*. Tu es en sécurité et nous le sommes aussi," murmura doucement Emma et elle reprit de caresser la douce fourrure de sa fille. "Détends-toi, mo cridhe**."

Le tabby argenté sembla réfléchir un instant à sa situation, puis, de toute évidence, prit une décision et commença à se blottir sur les genoux d'Hermione. La tempête n'était pas encore terminée, bien qu'elle n'ait entendu aucun tonnerre et elle ne voulait pas quitter la sécurité et la chaleur de sa position actuelle.

Hermione eut un sourir de soulagement et enleva sa main du dos de son mentor pour lui donner plus d'espace pour bouger. Avant de pouvoir se replonger dans le sommeil paisible qui ferait taire les bruits de la tempête, le tabby aperçut la main qui l'avait si doucement apaisée.

Sentant le corps de l'Animagus se tendre sur ses cuisses, Hermione regarda d'un air interrogateur son Professeur, dont les yeux de chat verts émeraudes étaient fixés sur la main de la jeune fille.

Bon sang. Hermione retira sa main mais c'était trop tard.

En sautant depuis le lit, le tabby argenté se transforma en sévère Directrice de maison. Elle avait été tellement surprise par la main de la fille qu'elle ne vit pas les profondes griffures sur le visage d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le lit, face à elle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Miss Granger?"

"Ce n'est rien. Je suis tombée plus tôt," dit fermement Hermione.

Emma attrapa le bras d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Soupirant, Hermione tapota doucement le bras d'Emma. "Ce n'est rien, grand-mère. Ne t'inquiète pas," murmura-t-elle doucement, espérant que son mentor laisserait glisser le sujet.

Minerva McGonagall s'assit sur le lit et prit soigneusement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, laissant son pouce effleurer légèrement la blessure qui se trouvait là. Quand elle leva la tête, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Tu n'as jamais pu me mentir," murmura-t-elle et tendit la main, tournant doucement le visage d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir les profondes marques encore sanglantes.

Emma, qui était très inquiète à présent, commença à laisser ses mains explorer la jeune femme à côté d'elle à la recherche de blessures jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui prenne les deux mains et les gardes dans les siennes. Sachant que son mentor connaissait déjà la vérité, elle l'apaisa. "Je vais bien, grand-mère. Je vous le promets. Juste quelques égratignures."

"Où?" Elle a demandé légèrement alarmée.

"Sur sa main et son visage, et ce sont plus que des égratignures" répondit doucement Minerva à la place d'Hermione, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux fatigués, toujours fixés sur les marques qu'elle avait laissées sur la peau autrefois lisse de son élève.

Emma toucha soigneusement d'abord la main d'Hermione, avant de passer à son visage pour inspecter les dégâts. Elle haleta quand elle repéra les griffures longues profondes sur le visage de la fille, faisant grimacer Hermione. "Merlin, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas important. Rien qu'un peu de crème cicatrisante ne guérira pas. Je serai comme neuve." En regardant dans des yeux verts chagrinés et peu convaincus, elle prit la main de chacune des femmes McGonagall. "S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous inquiéter. Je vais bien maintenant et vous aussi."

"Tu aurais dû me laisser là-bas, Hermione. Promets-moi que tu me laisseras si la situation devait se reproduire à nouveau." La voix de Minerva était forte, mais Hermione pouvait dire qu'elle était secouée et essayait de se cacher derrière son masque de Professeur.

Hermione secoua la tête et pressa doucement la main de son mentor. "Vous demandez la seule chose que je ne puisse pas promettre. Tourneriez-vous le dos à un ami qui a besoin de réconfort?"

Minerva voulait dire à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas une amie, qu'elle était son professeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait raison quand elle a dit qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pu lui mentir, mais il semblait qu'elle n'était pas non plus capable de mentir à Hermione. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester assise et de regarder ces traits expressifs, marqués par une blessure qu'elle avait causée; de regarder les chauds yeux bruns qui ont réussi à la réconforter d'un seul regard.

"Nous avons toutes été placées à Gryffondor pour une raison, hm? Maintenant, As-tu une crème de soin dans ta salle de bain?" Emma savait que c'était une discussion stérile et le visage d'Hermione devait être traité.

La question sembla sortir Minerva de sa torpeur silencieuse. "Bien sûr, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Reste où tu es."

Emma attira Hermione dans une étreinte et embrassa les doux cheveux bruns. "Je vais m'assurer que notre petite fille reste où elle est."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva revint de la salle de bain, la crème promise dans sa main. Hermione tendit la main pour la prendre, mais son mentor ignora sa tentative et reprit sa place initiale sur le lit. Elle avait visiblement pris quelques instants de répit pour se calmer. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu perdue, mais les larmes s'étaient arrêtées et elle réussit même à faire un petit sourire.

Sans un mot, elle mit de la crème sur son doigt et commença à frotter doucement la première des nombreuses coupures sur le visage d'Hermione. "J'ai peur que ça pique un peu", a déclaré Minerva, s'excusant à l'avance.

Ça piquait énormément, mais Hermione ne l'aurait jamais dit. Il était évident que son mentor était toujours très mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle en soit la cause.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible," tenta d'apaiser Hermione, s'appuyant un peu plus sur Emma.

Minerva se mit à rire, mais c'était un rire triste et sans humour. Le son envoya un frisson à travers le corps de la jeune femme. "Pas si terrible ? Tu as presque été scalpée par ta Directrice de maison !"

"Professeur, s'il vous plaît, je ne sais pas comment vous faire comprendre que tout va bien. Je me fiche de quelques égratignures récoltés pour avoir tenté d'aider un ami, et je suis sûr que je subirai des blessures bien plus graves avant la fin de la guerre."

La sorcière plus âgée s'arrêta un instant en entendant la déclaration de sa protégée, mais ne lâcha pas la main d'Hermione.

"Promets-moi de faire attention, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas prête à te perdre, maintenant que je t'ai trouvée. Et Minerva a eu assez de pertes dans sa vie également", murmura Emma en resserrant son emprise sur la jeune fille.

"Je vous le promets," rassura Hermione, ses yeux bruns se connectant pour voir ceux qui étaient verts. "Je n'ai aucune intention de vous quitter l'une ou l'autre définitivement."

Ayant terminé sa tâche, la sévère Maîtresse de Métamorphose se leva. "Pour que ce soit bien clair, je l'emprisonnerais si je le pouvais et si je pensais qu'il y avait un endroit sûr." La voix ressemblait tout à fait à l'alto fort qui réprimandait les élèves et les enseignants quand ils faisaient quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. D'un mouvement rapide, elle fit demi-tour et disparut dans la salle de bain.

"Ne sois pas en colère contre elle, chérie. Elle a juste peur de te perdre. Elle se soucie beaucoup de toi, tu sais ?"

Toujours appuyée contre la vieille femme, Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas en colère. Je trouve sa suggestion plus que tentante, mais je sais que je ne peux pas me cacher."

"Hm, je le sais, mon amour. Cela semble être mon destin de devoir m'inquiéter pour deux filles maintenant." Elle plaça un doux baiser sur la tête de la jeune fille.

"Pensez-vous qu'elle va bien?" Demanda Hermione inquiète. "Elle avait l'air tellement choquée et les griffures ne me dérangent vraiment pas."

"Elle le sera", assura Emma en tapotant doucement le bras de la jeune fille. "Imagine juste que les rôles aient été inversés."

Hermione soupira. "Je me serais sentie très mal, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Vous allez prendre soin d'elle ce soir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que je le ferai. Je suis sa mère." C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, quand Minerva le permettait. Assez souvent, elle était trop têtue pour s'autoriser du réconfort, mais Emma était sûre qu'après les événements d'aujourd'hui, sa fille se pelotonnerait contre elle dans sa forme de chat pour dormir à ses côtés.

"Merci. Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir rester seule ce soir?" Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment les quitter, mais Minerva McGonagall était toujours son Professeur et connaissant la femme, il était peu probable qu'elle soit autorisée à passer la nuit ici.

Le cœur d'Emma se remplit de chaleur. Après tant d'années de solitude, son âme a été émerveillée de se sentir soignée. "Je le suis, ma chérie. Est-ce que je te verrai demain?" Elle a demandé avec espoir.

"Qui verras-tu demain?" Minerva était sortie de la salle de bain et se tenait maintenant devant le lit, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Moi." Hermione se tourna un peu et embrassa tendrement la joue d'Emma. "Dors bien, grand-mère."

En retournant le baiser, Emma sourit à la dernière arrivée dans la famille. "Toi aussi ma chérie."

Laissant le confort des bras d'Emma, Hermione se tenait maintenant devant son professeur. Ce fut un moment gênant pour les deux femmes.

"Bonne nuit, Professeur." Hermione essaya de garder ça aussi simple que possible. Emma avait frappé dans le mille quand elle avait demandé ce qu'aurait ressenti Hermione si elle avait blessé Minerva. L'autre femme n'aurait rien pu dire qui puisse dissiper son sentiment de culpabilité.

"Miss Granger ... Hermione, je suis ..." La sorcière pâle voulait de nouveau s'excuser, mais Hermione la coupa en levant sa main droite et en l'utilisant pour prendre la main froide de son mentor.

"S'il vous plaît, ne le faîtes pas. Je sais que vous vous sentez horrible, mais vous ne devriez vraiment pas. Je vais bien et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde mes actions." Elle serra légèrement la main de son mentor. "Je serai de retour demain. Dormez bien et restez avec grand-mère, aye ? Je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer."

Elle sourit gentiment à la femme âgée et se tourna pour partir, mais elle s'aperçut que Minerva n'avait pas lâcher sa main. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et attendit.

Le regard de son mentor resta un instant fixé sur leurs mains jointes. Quand elle leva la tête, ses yeux légèrement humides brillèrent de reconnaissance. "Merci, Hermione," murmura-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que tout ce qu'Hermione avait jamais entendu ou même imaginé d'entendre de la part de la femme sévère. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si sévère, si vous pouviez voir au-delà de la façade qu'elle avait laissé tomber plus tôt. Hermione se pris à espérer qu'un jour, elle se sentirait suffisamment à l'aise en sa présence pour laisser tomber la façade, même dans des circonstances normales. À combien de personnes faisait-elle suffisamment confiance pour être elle-même ? Sa mère ? Dumbledore ?"

Avec une dernière pression, Minerva lâcha sa protégée, qui sourit tendrement.

"Vous savez, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider."

TBC

* * *

* a ghràidh : mon amour

** mo cridhe : mon cœur

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires. N'hésitez pas à la nourrir pour la faire grandir :)


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui à la demande expresse de DarkRosa05...

* * *

Chapitre 7

Hermione était fatiguée, épuisée même. La nuit avait été trop courte. Des souvenirs d'un tabby terrifié, mêlés à des images d'une petite fille regardant son père se faire torturer avaient envahi ses rêves.

La matinée avait été remplie de leçons laborieuses d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Enchantements. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses camarades de classe refusaient d'apprendre, obligeant les professeurs à expliquer les mêmes choses encore et encore. Certains jours, Hermione s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle en ressentait une fatigue physique, et aujourd'hui était certainement un de ces jours.

Maintenant elle se traînait jusqu'aux quartiers de son professeur pour voir Emma, espérant que ce ne serait pas trop embarrassant de rencontrer le Professeur McGonagall.

Comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et se laissa entrer. Le salon semblait désert et Hermione ne voulait pas appeler, au cas où les occupants des chambres dormaient.

Soigneusement, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emma et y jeta un coup d'œil silencieux, voyant sa grand-mère sur le lit, écoutant le livre audio qu'Hermione lui avait apporté pour se divertir.

En souriant, elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle assez fort pour qu'Emma l'entende.

"Minerva ?" la vieille femme a demandé et a appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt du lecteur CD.

Hermione observa avec fierté à quel point sa grand-mère était capable de gérer le lecteur de CD. "Désolée de vous décevoir, Grand-mère", répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Les yeux de la sorcière aînée s'illuminèrent. "Ma chérie, comment pourrais-je être déçue d'entendre ta belle voix ?" Elle leva les bras en signe de bienvenue, attendant qu'Hermione l'embrasse, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Appuyant le baiser habituel sur la joue ridée, elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, permettant à sa grand-mère de lui toucher le visage et la main pour sentir les blessures de la veille.

"Comme je l'ai dit, pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Emma n'avait pas l'air complètement convaincue, mais néanmoins, elle hocha la tête. "Il semblerait."

Voyant l'expression de doute sur le visage de sa grand-mère, Hermione lui prit la main et la pressa de manière rassurante.

"J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas," admit Emma doucement.

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise. "Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?"

"Eh bien, après hier ..."

"Oh grand-mère, je vous ai dit que tout allait bien." Elle porta la main ridée à ses lèvres et plaça un doux baiser sur le dos. "Je viendrai toujours pour vous. Vous êtes ma famille, aye?"

Emma tendit la main et la posa à plat contre la joue d'Hermione. "Aye, ma chérie. Et tu es ma petite fille. A ce propos, voudrais-tu me faire plaisir et me tutoyer ?"

"Je ne crois pas…", un regard implorant d'Emma eu raison de la volonté d'Hermione.

"D'accord, si vo… si tu veux", dit-elle avec un sourire timide devant la joie évidente de la vieille femme.

À l'aise l'une avec l'autres et avec la situation, elles discutèrent quelque temps de la journée d'école d'Hermione. La conversation n'était pas aussi fluide que d'habitude, à cause de la fatigue de Hermione, mais elle fit de son mieux pour être de bonne compagnie.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi?" Demanda Emma après un moment.

"Bien sûr, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?" Hermione fut plus que surprise par la question de l'aînée.

"Tu es exceptionnellement calme aujourd'hui," répondit calmement Emma.

Hermione se sentait coupable d'avoir donné ce sentiment à sa grand-mère. Elle n'était pas très bavarde quand elle était fatiguée, mais bien sûr Emma ne le savait pas. "Je suis vraiment désolée, grand-mère. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui."

Emma avait l'air soulagée. "Bien, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici pour te reposer un peu ?" Elle tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

"Oh je vais bien grand-mère. Vraiment."

"Ne sois pas bête, mon amour. Tu es fatiguée et il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas te reposer ici avec moi pendant un moment", raisonna Emma en se déplaçant pour donner à Hermione un espace pour s'allonger.

"Mais grand-mère, je ne peux pas monter dans ton lit," protesta Hermione.

"Pourquoi pas ? Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter et viens ici." Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucune place pour la discussion et, pas pour la première fois, Hermione vit une ressemblance familiale avec une femme sévère bien connue.

Avec un soupir de défaite, la jeune femme sortit de ses chaussures, métamorphosa sa robe d'école en un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt et se glissa dans le lit. Malgré les craintes d'Hermione, ce n'était pas du tout inconfortable. Au contraire. Emma tendit la main et sentant ce qu'elle voulait, la jeune fille fatiguée s'approcha et lui permit de la tirer contre son corps chaud. Se sentant étrangement à l'aise avec la situation, Hermione posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emma et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Emma tira la couverture un peu plus haut et rit doucement en entendant le soupir de contentement d'Hermione.

"Confortable?" Demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du corps mince de sa petite-fille.

Hermione était déjà en train de s'endormir quand elle murmura: "Très". La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut la chaleur humide d'un doux baiser sur son front. 

* * *

Minerva entra dans ses quartiers agréablement calmes, sentant chaque os de son corps. Les élèves semblaient toujours ressentir lorsqu'un enseignant ne se sentait pas exceptionnellement bien et utilisaient l'occasion pour les rendre pires. La journée avait été longue et fatigante et Minerva était heureuse de la voir se terminer.

Ayant revêtit des vêtements plus informels mais plus confortables, elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Elle fut alors témoin d'une scène des plus touchantes. Hermione Granger était blotie contre Emma, les deux femmes dormant paisiblement et semblant véritablement heureuses. 

Pendant un moment, Minerva envia leur proximité et souhaita pouvoir se glisser sous les couvertures pour les rejoindre. Avec un léger soupir, elle sortit de la pièce et alla chercher le petit et vieil appareil photo qui devait traîner quelque part dans les tiroirs du placard du salon. C'était un moment à saisir et la photo aurait certainement sa place sur sa table de chevet.

Après avoir immortalisé le tableau et avec un dernier regard sur les deux femmes endormies, elle quitta la pièce pour commencer son travail administratif. Définitivement une activité qu'elle détestait. 

* * *

Emma fut la première à se réveiller, souriant lorsqu'elle sentit le corps chaud de sa petite-fille contre le sien. Resserrant son emprise sur Hermione, elle ouvrit les yeux, ressentant soudainement une douleur inattendue provoquée par la luminosité de la pièce. Elle ferma immédiatement les paupières, seulement pour essayer de les rouvrir après quelques instants. Clignant des yeux, elle leva son bras gauche pour protéger ses yeux tendres de la clarté. Cela a pris quelques minutes et ce ne fut pas très agréable, mais à la fin, elle l'a vue. Pour la toute première fois, elle posa les yeux sur sa petite-fille. Elle avait eu raison : Hermione était une belle fille. Au cours de la prochaine année, elle deviendrait une jeune femme magnifique. Elle avait déjà commencé.

C'était un tel bonheur d'être capable de voir à nouveau et Emma s'est brièvement demandé si les enfants ressentaient la même chose lorsqu'ils commençaient à marcher pour la toute première fois de leur vie. La luminosité lui faisait encore un peu mal et la vieille femme décida que c'était probablement une bonne idée de refermer ses yeux pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Il était difficile de se fermer volontairement du monde et de des couleurs, mais elle se sentait rassurée de pouvoir ouvrir à nouveau ses fenêtres sur ce monde précieux à sa guise.

Elle commença paresseusement à caresser les doux cheveux de sa petite-fille. De temps en temps, elle rouvrait les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait toujours voir. C'était ridicule bien sûr, mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

Elle ne tarda pas à sentir Hermione remuer dans ses bras.

"Bonjour mon rayon de soleil", accueillit doucement Emma à la fille qui s'éveillait. "As-tu bien dormi?"

Hermione commença à s'étirer comme un chat; une action qui a beaucoup rappelé sa fille à Emma.

"Hm, merveilleux. Et toi?"

"Merveilleux, en effet. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te convaincre de te coucher avec moi."

Hermione souffla de façon amusante. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer le fait que je n'arrive pas à te dire non."

"C'est l'une de ses pires caractéristiques", l'interrompit Minerva. Si elle était surprise d'entendre Hermione tutoyer sa mère, elle ne l'a pas montré. "J'ai entendu des voix, alors j'ai supposé que vous vous étiez réveillée."

Hermione se leva rapidement, rougissante. Elle était vraiment gênée que son professeur l'ait vue comme ça. "Je suis désolée, Professeur ..." commença-t-elle, mais Minerva leva la main. "Non, non, ne le sois pas. Vous deux aviez l'air très confortables."

Emma, qui s'était déjà levée elle aussi, plaça un bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione. "Ça l'était vraiment. Mais tu as l'air fatigué aussi, ma chérie. Tu pourrais faire avec un peu de repos."

Tandis que Minerva pensait à une réponse, Hermione se retourna, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. "Vraiment ? C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme, sa voix trahissant sa joie.

Emma hocha joyeusement la tête et obtint soudain le plus gros câlin de toute sa vie, riant joyeusement.

Hermione se tourna pour regarder son professeur, qui semblait complètement confuse. "Elle a dit que vous aviez l'air fatigué !" Hermione a expliqué. "Elle peut voir que vous êtes fatiguée !"

La vérité frappa soudainement son mentor. "Tu peux voir à nouveau", dit-elle, presque incrédule.

Emma sourit et prit sa fille dans un câlin chaleureux. "Oui, ma chérie. Je peux voir à nouveau."

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un moment et Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en les observant. Puis Emma, sans rompre l'étreinte, tendit un bras vers Hermione. "Viens ici, mon cœur."

Hermione voulait partager ce moment avec sa grand-mère, mais intervenir signifierait aussi embrasser son Professeur. Minerva ne tarda pas à comprendre et tendit la main, invitant Hermione à venir. "Viens là," invita-t-elle. "C'est un moment de famille."

Les yeux larmoyants, Hermione les rejoignit et la prit les deux femmes dans ses bras. Un moment de famille, en effet.

TBC

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires. Nourrissez-là pour la faire grandir ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée autant que moi.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Minerva McGonagall avait observé son élève pendant le petit-déjeuner et avait remarqué qu'elle avait à peine touché à sa nourriture. Alors que la jeune fille se levait pour quitter la Grande Salle, elle finit également son repas et accéléra sa démarche pour rattraper son retard, ce qu'elle fit juste après être sortie. "Ne soyez pas si triste Miss Granger," dit-elle pas méchamment, alors qu'elle atteignait finalement Hermione.

"Bonjour, Professeur," salua Hermione, manquant de son enthousiasme habituel.

"Elle n'est même pas encore partie", Minerva tenta de réconforter la fille triste. Hermione essaya de sourire, mais son mentor vit immédiatement que le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Qui n'est pas encore parti?" La voix de la vieille femme apporta instantanément un sourire au visage de la jeune fille.

Hermione se tourna vers le son et découvrit sa grand-mère juste derrière elle. Elle avait été si occupée à forcer un sourire sur son visage qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la femme qui venait vers elles.

"Grand-mère !" Hermione passa ses bras autour d'Emma, l'enfermant dans une étreinte serrée.

Emma retourna le câlin avec une férocité égale. "Hey chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien ne va pas," répondit Hermione avec un demi-sourire, mais Emma n'y croyait pas vraiment. Un coup d'œil sur le mouvement de négation de sa fille confirma ses soupçons.

"Viens faire un tour avec moi, mon petit," elle invita sa petite-fille, puis regarda Minerva. "Nous pouvons avoir un déjeuner tardif après notre retour."

"Très bien. Bonne promenade." Minerva se retourna pour partir, sachant qu'Hermione et Emma avaient besoin de temps ensemble.

"Viens maintenant, ma chérie." Emma passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la guida à travers les hautes portes du château en direction du lac. Elles marchèrent en silence, chacune sorcière perdue dans son propre petit monde d'espoir et de chagrin. Voyant où Emma l'avait conduite, Hermione sourit doucement. Il s'agissait du banc où elles s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et où les deux femmes avaient formé le lien timide initial entre elles.

Emma s'assit, tirant avec elle sa petite-fille qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la vieille femme, s'installant dans ses bras aimants. Pendant un moment, elles restèrent assises là, profitant de leur proximité. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elles pourraient partager ce type d'affection, ce qui provoqua un fort sentiment de perte dans leurs esprits. Emma partait dans l'après-midi, et alors qu'elle avait hâte de dormir dans son propre lit, il était pénible de laisser ses filles derrière. D'autant plus la tristesse d'Hermione lui assurait que leurs adieux ne seraient pas heureux. Cela tira sur le cœur d'Emma. C'était toujours un mystère pour elle de savoir comment elle pouvait aimer la jeune fille si profondément, seulement après l'avoir connue pendant si peu de temps, mais une chose était sûre : elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Embrassant les cheveux bruns dont les reflets étaient soulignés par la lumière du soleil pénétrant à travers les vieux arbres, elle murmura: "Nous nous reverrons, ma petite fille."

Hermione hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse. Elle savait que sa voix se briserait si elle essayait de parler. Elle en était venue à aimer Emma tellement que cela lui faisait très mal de devoir se séparer d'elle cet après-midi. Elles pourraient se revoir, mais avec la guerre à venir et la mission dans laquelle elle accompagnerait Harry, ainsi que Ron, son avenir était au mieux incertain. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle survivrait assez longtemps pour trouver à nouveau du réconfort dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Sa main se posa sur le pendentif qui accroché autour de son cou. Un arbre de vie celtique, symbole d'espoir. Elle le donnerait à Emma en cadeau d'adieu, dans l'espoir que cela rassurerait la vieille femme pendant les heures sombre et solitaire de porter proche de son cœur quelque chose de si personnel de sa petite-fille. Peut-être que le pendentif serait la seule chose qui restait pour rappeler son amour à Emma si elle ne devait pas survivre à la guerre. Hermione s'efforça de contenir ses larmes, sachant que c'était une cause perdue.

Emma tenait fermement sa petite-fille dans ses bras, frottant doucement son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'humidité des larmes d'Hermione à travers son pull. "Oh chérie, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas un adieu pour très longtemps et en attendant, nous pouvons nous écrire aussi souvent que tu le souhaites." Elle embrassa tendrement la tête de la fille avant de se reculer pour regarder Hermione. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur ceux rouges et gonflés d'Hermione, elle se sentit ses propres larmes monter. Elle ramassa fille dans ses bras et s'accrocha fermement. "Je t'aime, mon petit. Je le ferai toujours. Tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je t'aime aussi, grand-mère." Hermione prit une profonde respiration apaisante et plaça un doux baiser sur la joue d'Emma. "J'écrirai si souvent que tu vas en avoir marre de moi. Je te le promets."

Emma se leva et Hermione fit de même, revenant lentement au château avec elle. "J'en doute beaucoup. Cela peut devenir assez solitaire quand tu vis seul dans une grande maison. Tu sais que tu es plus que bienvenu pour rendre visite et rester avec moi quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas?" Elle s'arrêta momentanément pour s'assurer que Hermione comprenne ce qu'elle disait. "Minerva, et maintenant toi, êtes ma seule famille restante et il est très important pour moi que tu sache que tu auras toujours une maison où tu pourras revenir quand tu en auras envie. Il y a plusieurs pièces que tu peux utiliser et décorer à ta guise."

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira de joie à l'idée d'avoir une famille dans le monde magique. Elle aimait ses parents, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de son monde et ne comprendraient jamais totalement qui elle était vraiment. Ils étaient des visiteurs dans son monde autant qu'elle en était une quand elle était avec eux. C'était douloureux de sentir le fossé qui s'était formé entre eux, mais c'était une vérité que ni elle ni ses parents ne pouvaient nier. Très vite, elle devrait les envoyer très loin pour les protéger et pensant à sa maison d'enfance bientôt vide, elle murmura: "Les pièces ne font pas une maison, grand-mère. Ce sont les gens qui vous attendent. Ce sera ma maison parce que tu seras là. "

Emma était tellement touchée par les paroles d'Hermione que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes jusqu'à ce que la première goutte commence à couler sur sa joue froissée. Elle prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et la serra autour d'elle. "Ma douce petite chérie, c'est un morceau de paradis de t'avoir dans ma vie maintenant. Un morceau de paradis."

* * *

"Minerva, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien et si j'ai besoin d'aide, je m'assurerai de te le faire savoir."

Les lèvres d'Hermione se contractèrent d'amusement en voyant Emma rouler des yeux vers sa fille. Leur discussion avait déjà duré tout au long du déjeuner et comprenant le point de vue de chacune d'entre elles, Hermione s'était assurée de ne pas prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre, même quand elles le lui avaient demandé. Emma vivait seule depuis de nombreuses années et maintenant qu'elle était capable de revoir, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle aurait besoin d'une aide quelconque. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait très bien comprendre l'inquiétude de Minerva, car elle ressentait pratiquement la même chose. Emma n'était plus toute jeune et, même s'il y avait un elfe de maison pour diriger le manoir, c'était une grande maison avec de nombreux escaliers. Il ne semblait pas juste de laisser Emma y vivre toute seule, mais Hermione savait que c'était plus à cause de la culpabilité qui tourmentait leur cœur que de la capacité d'Emma à reprendre la vie à laquelle elle était habituée.

Minerva suivit sa mère avec un air contrarié. "Es-tu sûr que tu as tout emballé?"

Une expression de tendresse parcourut le visage d'Emma alors elle tendait la main pour caresser la joue de sa fille. "J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin et maintenant il est temps que je parte. Voulez-vous marcher avec moi jusqu'à la porte ?" Elle se tourna pour regarder Hermione, qui était maintenant assise à côté de sa grand-mère. La fille a juste acquiescé, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, mais c'était difficile.

Hermione était contente que Minerva intervienne. "Bien sûr que nous le ferons." D'un geste de sa baguette, elle envoya les sacs aux portes de Poudlard.

Emma posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la gardant contre elle. La jeune fille lui manquerait terriblement et elle voulait profiter de chaque moment avant son départ. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le château et qu'il devint peu probable qu'un élève les voies, Emma prit la main de sa fille et la serra fort.

Alors qu'elle avait ses deux filles si proches, Emma saisit sa chance de s'assurer qu'elles iraient bien toutes les deux sans elle. "Mes chéries, je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose."

Minerva et Hermione levèrent simultanément un sourcil, ce qui fit rire la vieille femme gentiment. "Vous êtes tellement semblables", déclara-t-elle amusée et arrêta de marcher pour s'assurer que ses filles étaient attentives. "Je sais que votre situation d'élève enseignant est un peu gênante, mais vous êtes une famille maintenant. Je veux que vous me promettiez que vous continuerez à vous voir en dehors de la salle de classe. Je sais que vous partagiez un lien avant mon arrivée ici et j'aimerais beaucoup le voir fleurir. Pouvez-vous me promettre ça? "

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aimerait beaucoup passer plus de temps avec son mentor, mais elle ne voulait pas que la femme très occupée se sente obligée de passer du temps avec elle. Elle fut surprise quand Minerva McGonagall prit sa main pendant un moment pour la presser doucement. "Si tu as le temps, je suggérerais du thé le samedi soir", dit-elle, secrètement ravie de la perspective de passer plus de temps avec Hermione.

"J'adorerais venir", confirma la fille, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. C'était quelque peu surréaliste d'être si familière avec la sévère Directrice de Gryffondor, mais très spécial dans le bon sens du terme.

"Alors vous me le promettez?" Demanda Emma, ayant besoin d'entendre les mots de ses filles.

Hermione fut la première à le dire. "Je promets." Elle posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère avant d'écouter la promesse de Minerva.

Une fois arrivés aux grandes portes, elles s'arrêtèrent et Hermione passa ses mains derrière son cou pour retirer sa chaîne avec le symbole de l'arbre de vie celtique. Sans un mot, elle le mit autour de celui de sa grand-mère et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. "Puisse cela te rappeler à quel point je t'aime, surtout quand tu te sentes seule", murmura-t-elle en ne lâchant pas la femme plus âgée.

Emma a commencé à bercer sa petite fille. "Ma douce chérie, je sais que je suis dans ton cœur autant que tu l'es dans le mien." Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rappel, mais après avoir traversé de nombreuses heures solitaires, elle savait que ce serait un mensonge. "Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi d'avoir quelque chose de toi avec moi chaque jour." Elle se recula et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser amant sur son front. "Je t'aime beaucoup ma chérie, et je compte les jours jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à la maison. Entre-temps, j'ai quelque chose pour toi." La sorcière la plus âgée tendit la main et une jolie petite chouette hulotte se posa dessus avec un petit hululement. Comme si elle savait que Hermione serait sa nouvelle amie, elle regarda la fille avec de grands yeux sages.

"Voici Holly. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de hibou et il serait trop suspect d'utiliser mon hibou pour porter du courrier à toi, puis à Minerva pendant le petit-déjeuner. Gardant la guerre à venir à l'esprit, nous ne voulons pas que les gens sachent à quel point tu es proche de Minerva et de moi. " Emma savait que c'était juste ce qu'il fallait faire pour sa petite-fille lorsqu'elle regarda dans ses yeux étonnés.

"Grand-mère, c'est ..." Elle était à court de mots. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder le magnifique petit animal. "Merci beaucoup." Voulant manifestement se rapprocher de son nouveau propriétaire, Holly étendit ses ailes et sauta sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione tendit la main et caressa le ventre moelleux de Holly avec le dos de son index. "Bonjour, mon petit," salua-t-elle sa petite amie qui se rapprocha un peu plus de la joue d'Hermione, appuyant sa tête douce contre le visage d'Hermione.

"On dirait que vous allez bien vous entendre." Emma tapota doucement la tête du hibou. "J'espère te voir bientôt avec ma première lettre."

À présent, c'était au tour de Minerva de dire au revoir à sa mère. Elles s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment, murmurant des mots d'adieu en gaélique qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Emma embrassa sa fille et recula pour la regarder. "Prends soin de notre petite fille, Minerva. Elle est encore jeune et aura besoin de tes conseils." Puis elle se tourna pour regarder Hermione. "Et toi, ma petite chérie, garde un œil sur Minerva. Ne la laisse pas te repousser et t'effrayer avec tous les hauts murs qu'elle a construits autour d'elle. Elle a besoin de tes soins autant que tu as besoin des siens."

Minerva était sur le point de protester quand elle fut arrêtée par la main levée d'Emma. "Non, mon amour. Nous savons toutes les deux que maman a toujours raison."

La vieille femme prit alors une profonde inspiration. "Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant."

"Attends," interrompit Minerva. "J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi." Elle sortit deux photos encadrées de la poche de sa robe et en tendit une à sa mère et l'autre à Hermione.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris une photo de ça", murmura Emma, essuyant une larme à la vue de la scène capturée: Hermione dormait avec confiance dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui avait l'air paisible. La vieille femme plaça un autre tendre baiser sur la joue de sa fille. "Je ne peux pas te remercier assez pour ça, mon amour."

Hermione regarda son professeur avec des yeux larmoyants. "Merci" murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée par les émotions qu'elle ressentait.

"Je pars maintenant avant de changer d'avis. Je vous aime toutes les deux très fort mes chéries. J'ai hâte de vous avoir à la maison avec moi." Elle tendit la main pour essuyer tendrement les larmes d'Hermione, embrassa ses deux filles une dernière fois puis elle disparut dans un crac sonore.

De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle détestait les adieux.

Voyant la misère de la jeune fille, Minerva la prit dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas déranger Holly qui se pelotonna un peu plus près de la joue de sa nouvelle amie pour la réconforter.

"Tout va bien, Hermione. Tu la reverras," tenta-t-elle pour la réconforter.

Quand la fille se calma un peu, elle lui prit la main et commença à marcher jusqu'au château avec elle. "Vu que nous sommes toutes les deux orphelines, il semble que nous allons devoir rester unies à partir de maintenant." Minerva serra la main d'Hermione. "Je propose que nous commencions avec du thé." Elle fit une pause quelques instants, pensive, puis ajouta avec un doux sourire : "Je suggère également que tu m'appelles Minerva quand nous sommes seules."

Cela a apporté le premier vrai sourire en deux jours au visage de la jeune femme et un hululement satisfait de Holly. Elles étaient une famille maintenant après tout.

~ Fin ~

* * *

C'est terminé pour cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire en détail ce que vous avez aimé ou non, et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction.


End file.
